Bang Bang: Games of a Psychopath
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Tony Gordon is a successful and very influential business man. He has his sights on Underworld but he doesn't just want the Factory he wants the beautiful Carla Connor to. He has his foot in the door but there are a few obstacles in his way. The question is will Carla fall for his charms and give him what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

I love my meetings with the gorgeous Mrs Connor, she's flawless, a perfect specimen and definitely someone I intend to have a more deep and meaningful connection with. I know she enjoys our meetings too, she is so seductive and flirtatious throughout and I know she is attracted to me. There is an unmistakable chemistry between us too and we will make a good team. Only one thing currently stands in my way but that will be easily dealt with, I have far more brains, money and power than that scruffy young man, who is no more than a boy and playing at business.

Straightening my tie in the rear view mirror of my car I make sure I look presentable. I must impress her as usual. I know her type they always fall for the mysterious, handsome stranger who flashes the cash. A women like that needs to be kept in the luxuries to which she has become accustomed and they should not have to work so hard for it. They need a partner; a wiser, older guiding hand and I want to be that influential figure that is there for her. I've collected my research; know a little about her past and I will use it to my advantage. I am Tony Gordon, I am successful and I always get what I want.

I step out of my car and look up to the factory door confidently. Carla and I have only had a handful of these meetings and this is our first alone. I am ready to make my move, play off of her weaknesses and lull her into a false sense of security. Confidently I swan in and make my presence clearly known as I head across to the office and wrap my knuckles upon the door. I can see Carla inside; she looks up from her desk and smiles seductively, motioning so elegantly with her hand for me to come in as she finishes her call.

"_Mr Gordon" _she chirps happily and almost with surprise.

"_Carla, a pleasure as always" _ I answer as I smile at her and take her hand when she stands. Its naughty of me but I cannot resist placing a kiss upon the back of her hand.

Today she looks more gorgeous than ever. I drink her in, every perfect centimetre of her. The black material of her skintight dress clings to her body and accentuates its slender figure, her hair is thick and luscious as it frames her gorgeous face and her eyes twinkle. There's that chemistry again and it seems to be on fire without Liam around today. I can't help wondering where he is today, he usually is sulking in a corner as we talk business and although he teases Carla I know secretly he wishes he were man enough for her.

I release her hand and she takes her seat again, confidence that she in charge of this situation oozing from her. Again she gestures elegantly for me to take a seat opposite her and I do. Seconds later Rosie comes bumbling in with two coffees. I like Carla's assistant she is highly attractive also but nowhere near as bright as the beautiful creature who is her boss. I sit and wait for her to begin, I let her take lead of the meetings for her own satisfaction and I like to play her until I can manipulate the meeting round to my points of view.

"_That is all very well Carla, but it sounds to me like you don't really need another client" _ I say after listening to her waffle through some pointless facts and figures and business strategy, all of which sort of interests me but not as much as another subject but I do like the sound of her voice so felt it rude to interrupt.

"_Care to tell me what I do need Mr Gordon?" _she almost dares me to tell rather than asks. She's playing the game now but not as well as me. Its almost as if I've hit a nerve and she didn't like it but she's intrigued, she wants to know what I have in mind.

Clearing my throat I get ready to pitch my idea, I won't just blurt it out of course, I will hide the truth in ribbons and bows and trap doors until Carla believes this is best for her and her business. I want this factory and I want it all. I have a plan all mapped out and know my route from A to B like the back of my hand. I just need to overcome a few obstacles and its in the bag.

"_Financial Investment, you see Carla, I truly believe you could build on this business more and make it truly great." _

"_Financial Investment?" _she quizzes.

I regard her as she let's the thought sink in and roll off the tongue a few more times until it feels comfortable as an idea. She smiles and I know she knows I am right on this. Now I wait, she will certainly ask for me to elaborate because she likes the idea and then she is going to need my expertise to find her a suitable partner for her newest business venture. This is where I will step in and offer some of my fortune, companionship, partnership and if I play my cards right and get in where I want to be maybe even more.

"_Well I'd love to tell you more now but unfortunately I have another meeting." _she looks disappointed that I cannot stay. Its all lies though, part of my master plan not that she has been able to tell. I am a very good and convincing liar because you have to be to be successful in business. She is desperate for my knowledge so I know she won't refuse what I propose next.

"_But, I can do dinner, say tonight at Seven. Somewhere nice, we can talk through all the options available to you?" _

I wait eagerly as she doesn't reply straight away as I had hoped but I am still smiling at her, showing my kind side and that I am a keen businessman who wants to help her succeed. I know she's weighing up whether it is worth her while or not but its not rocket science really that it most certainly is. She is trying to see if she can make me tell her more now, but my lips are sealed. The seed has been planted and I will only help it to grow and develop if she agrees to meet me later.

"_Ok" _she eventually answers and I could kiss her. This definitely constitutes as a date but I am professional and must behave in such a way so I get up and straighten down my suit. I offer my hand out to her and shake hers gently.

"_Until later then. I'll pick you up here at seven" _ I tell her, I will not give her the choice to meet me somewhere in case she doesn't show and don't give her and opportunity to protest against me. She nods, not saying anything but is grinning and I know she is pleased about our out of hours business arrangement too. She can't hide how attracted she is to me. Confidently I leave the office and shout back a charming goodbye to all the machinists admiring me.

Now back in my car I must make plans for tonight. I know a perfect secluded little restaurant in the heart of Manchester. The food is exquisite and just suited perfectly to both our business styles. I also don't want to be spotted by someone I know or interrupted in anyway. I want to spend time alone with Carla and seduce her until she is putty in my hands. Its a challenge I know but I am good at problem solving and Mrs Connor shall be no problem at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla texts me and I instantly fret that she is cancelling our dinner date. I am quick to open the message and stare blankly at it as I process the words. She warns me she'll be running late and not to worry about collecting her. She then goes on to explain that she will meet me there if I'd be kind enough to supply her the details. A true gentleman as I am I understand never to question a lady and it drives me wild that she has sent such a controlling message. I am quick to type back a reply but then hesitate before pressing send. I don't want her thinking I am at her beck and call, oh no that would be like letting her hold all the cards, which I never would allow. Instead my finger switches the option to save the message. I shall let her sweat see if this is just a game tactic or if it is genuine.

Come five I think it only fair to let her know my decision to the message she sent earlier, especially seeing as how she has not called to chase me or sent any further messages. Picking up my phone I look for the saved draft when my phone starts ringing in my hand. Here she is, Carla Connor calling me. I answer it with a grin painted on my face and casually answer in a business manner, after all I do not want to seem too pleased that she is calling me but must still come across as friendly.

"_Carla Connor, Hello" _

"_Hi Tony, listen I hope you got my message about tonight, I'm at a meeting and it's kind of overrunning so can I just meet you there, say eight?" _she asks.

"_Of course you can, I'll shall send you over the details now" _I answer.

"_Great Thanks, later then" _comes her reply and then before I can even say goodbye she is gone.

I will not lie, I am deeply disappointed that she is moving our dinner but I guess I should be grateful she is even still coming because she seemed awfully happy in spirit for someone stuck in a meeting. Well until later then I mutter to myself and return to emails, more time to plan and review my business proposition for her.

I want to wait for Liam to return before I disappear off out with Tony. I know it'll wind him up and I know he'll be fuming with me for being so carefree when it comes to the decisions made for our business. I own the majority and so what I say goes. Liam however hates that I am in control.

Smirking to myself I sit and wait purposely until I hear him come in and that's when I jump up and start packing away, trying to look rushed and as if I am running late. He saunters into the office, looking a little moody and tired and stares at me.

"_Going somewhere?" _he grunts.

I look up, my eyes sparkling mischievously and grin at him. I love how he looks at me, smouldering eyes as he tries not to show any signs of lusting over me which I know he does. I quickly reapply some gloss to my top lip and toss my hair back over my shoulder as seductively as I can before throwing my bag over my shoulder and striding towards the door.

"_Where you going?" _asks an inquisitive Liam again as he blocks my path.

"_To meet with a client" _I answer not mentioning any names.

"_Who?" _asks Liam, surprised that he doesn't seem to have been invited to this so called meeting.

"_Tony" _I answer confidently, my eyes twinkling with excitement as I wait for his reaction.

Liam continues to stand in my way but I would prefer he move and let me out of the office, this is no time for childish games especially when I am running even later than I intended. I take his hand and go to move him when he bats my hand away and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me in close and following up with a kiss.

It is certainly unexpected and intense but I can't say I mind, I care an awful lot for Liam and if I weren't so preoccupied by the idea Tony had given me earlier I would blow him off and stay here with Liam letting this progress further. Unfortunately I do not have the time and the best way to keep Liam interested in me is to not give in to him.

I push him away and glare at him as if I am outraged before pushing him to one side and this time managing to escape the office. Now to work my magic on another handsome man.

I'm sat in the darkest and most secluded corner of the Italian restaurant I have chosen for our business meeting. It is so romantic but if she notices I will pretend I didn't and work with my charm to convince her it is not intentional. I've ordered myself a glass of whisky to start with and for a little Dutch courage before she arrives. I will not lie I am so nervous that she isn't going to fall for my schemes but I am going to try, that is all I can do and be my persuasive self as usual. I sip at my drink and keep my eyes fixated on the door, she is late but not by much so I am happy to give her a few minutes more.

Then I see her effortlessly walking passed the front window and casually but professionally making her way through the door which of course has been held open for her by a handsome man who was just leaving. In typical Carla fashion she nods in acknowledgement of his gesture but does not bat her eyelashes or offer a thanking smile. She keeps her business face on and confidently makes her way to the maitre d' to be seated.

Effortlessly she follows him through the maze of tables to the corner in which I am waiting. As they approach I stand to greet her and beat him to it to pull out the chair next to my own so that she can sit. She seems happy, pleased in fact and strangely in a good mood not that she isn't usually when she sees me. I tuck in her chair and then click my fingers in a motion to summon the nearby waiter for drinks. A woman of her standing only deserves the best and so I order one of my favourite and not to mention one of the most expensive bottles of red they have to offer. I reach for her hand and kiss it gently as I always do when meeting her and swear this time she blushes. Her beauty knows no bounds as she pouts and exchanges pleasantries with me but as a businesswoman she is keen to discuss the seed of an idea I planted earlier.

She astounds me that she wants to knuckle down to business so quickly, she needs to relax after all this is dinner. I sit back in my dinning chair and smile, clearly it is up to me to pace this night as I see fit. Carla is hungry for information and so putty in my hands, I can make her stay here until I am ready to tell her my secrets.

"_Oh Carla, have a little dinner, relax" _ I state smirking at her with admiration.

She smiles and I see her tense her body, she doesn't feel comfortable. Leaning forward I take her hand and hold it down on the table. _"Its just business, we have all night to talk" _

Carla smiles, her perfect white teeth just visible in the small parting of her lips. I have to control myself if I don't I will end up making too many moves to quickly and could potentially scare her away. When I am confident she is happy to have a drink and eat something I let go of her hand and watch her watch the waiter pour the velvety red liquid from the bottle into her glass. She likes that I can tell, impressed as well I hope. The bottle has barely left the rim of her glass before she picks it up and samples a mouthful. Why must everything she does be so seductive?

I also take the liberty of ordering for her, I like to think I know fine dining as well as fine wine. As the main dish arrives she eyes it suspiciously. I am not sure if she doesn't like it or just isn't sure as to what it is. I lean forward to tell her that it is Farfelle Salmone. She will like it I know, the name seems to mean nothing to her so I go on to explain its contents. I explain that it is pasta based, with a cream and hint of tomato sauce and then for the punch line that I hope will relax her further.

"_With Scottish smoked salmon, of course" _ I whisper as comically as I can and accentuating my Scottish accent more than usual.

Great she laughs, she gets the 'Scottish' joke and I am pleased, it makes for a lot less tense atmosphere. Then I wait and watch her as she takes a mouthful to try it, she chews so gently on the minuscule amount she actually scooped up from the plate. I am waiting for her approval before eating any of mine.

"_So?" _I ask her hopefully.

"_It's very nice, can we talk some business now?" _she asks.

I am beginning to get the impression she isn't wanting to socialise tonight which is a shame, let me see if I can change that. I eat a few mouthfuls of my own dinner and then get ready to talk. I need to start this perfectly, capture her imagination because I don't want her getting distracted. I start with explaining as I had earlier about her needing investment and then run through a few options she might consider before playing my own card.

"_Well...a business partner, you could really use a sound investor some one you can trust. The way I see it you have a good little business in Underworld and I would like to help you" _

Her eyes light up at the proposition of perhaps receiving some of my wealth. I have her reeled in, now we can talk some more, maybe figures. I continue to waffle on just a little about myself and my work ethic just to make sure she knows what she is getting involved in and then I move on to what could be the deal breaker.

"_I see two choices here, I either buy out Liam's share completely or I buy a percentage of yours?" _

Carla is on the edge of her seat, she is so interested in me and my investment it almost pains me that I am making her chose to either sell some of her own shares or those of that partner Liam that she is so fond of. Cruel I know but it is how I do business. She is thinking it through weighing up the options and has been silent for much longer than I'd like. As much as I want her to make a decision I would rather she was talking and not about business, I want to know more about Carla.

Clearing my throat I talk. _"Don't make a decision now, of course talk things through with Liam" _ I offer. It is the gentlemanly thing to do, after all pressured business deals have a habit of turning sour and as much as I like to do things on a whim this one requires time and effort. I can tell she is grateful of the time and she smiles again but her next move is not what I had anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so glad Tony has said I can have time to think it through and make a decision. There is nothing worse than me making an on the spot decision as they have a way of resulting in devastating consequences. I do like his proposal but I do still have to consider Liam and discuss it with him, after all he is my business partner. The way things are going between me and him lately I suspect he will try to protect me and refuse to sell his shares but I am starting to hope he will. I _**hate **_hearing about Maria all day and it is driving me crazy that he is trying to convince himself that they are in love when he is so clearly lusting after me. I pick up my wine glass and swallow down the last mouthful. Tony is staring at me with his eyes twinkling with admiration. Suddenly it all feels too awkward and I feel I can't stay, not on account of just being social.

Gently I push back my chair and begin to stand thanking him for dinner. He reaches for my hand and gently kisses it, insisting that I stay for at least one more glass of wine but I can't. I don't want to jeopardise our business relationship with becoming too friendly too fast. I smile and thank him again as he keeps a tighter grip on my hand and I practically have to yank it away from him to break free. He looks surprised as I straighten down my outfit, feeling flustered and caught slightly off guard and turn to leave. I make sure to take deep breaths as I cross the restaurant floor and try to keep calm.

I am completely bewildered, she has just got up and walked away leaving me with the bill, half a bottle of untouched vino and a plate of food she has barely touched. I wonder if perhaps I came on too strong or was it something I said. She just seemed to leave so abruptly and I had been hoping for a friendly chat and for us to get to know each other better. I won't lie I am disappointed that she hasn't stayed but now all I can do is wait and hope she accepts my offer.

I watched her as she left, although she did with elegance and grace and the air of confidence she always carries I noticed she did seem a little flustered and assume it must be the effect I have on her. Well at least I have some sort of hold on her, she knows I am powerful and an asset. Carla definitely would be better with me on side, she really doesn't want me as an enemy.

The second she has disappeared out of the door I grab the bottle of wine, pour myself a fresh glass and lean back in my chair as I watch the pretty blonde waitress clear the plates. When she is finally finished she comes back to ask me if I'd like the remainder of the wine or a coffee instead. I opt for the coffee and finish what's in my glass to hand to her so that she can take it away. I am just observing my surroundings, watching people leisurely enjoying their meals, whether it be with their partner or for business or just with friends. They all look so happy and pleased and then here I am sat all alone because the beautiful woman I was dining with has interests elsewhere.

Before long the waitress is back at my side and she places my coffee down on the table, her hands shaking as if she is nervous and she almost spills it. I smile at her, I know its devilish but I cannot resist and her cheeks turn crimson as she smiles back. I am flattered she must be attracted to me and unable to resist my charms so how come Carla could. I ask the waitress if she would like to take a seat and keep me company and she glances around nervously as if she may get in trouble for lingering at one customer's table. Blushing again she apologises, insisting that she can't before turning to return to work. Its intrusive and I know I shouldn't but I grab her arm and she turns back at my forceful gesture.

"_A drink after you finish maybe?" _I ask, using every bit of my charm.

She stutters and hesitates before giving her answer but I can see she is not keen. I release her wrist and she apologises backing away and wobbling as she almost backs into a table which luckily is unoccupied. She smiles again, feeling rather embarrassed this time and looking flushed but she can't seem to take her eyes off of me as she disappears. I smile, one last time over at her as she goes into the back and I know she is so smitten with me. Test completed, I still have my charm at least Carla hasn't broken them.

As I turn my attention back to my coffee and start to take a sip my eyes widen in surprise, I didn't expect this at all...

I only got halfway down the street, my palms sweating, my heart beating erratically and my head and thoughts completely consumed by Tony that I couldn't head back to the street after leaving things the way I did. I admit I panicked, he was behaving in a manner that made me feel uncomfortable but that's not to say I didn't want him to behave like that. I stopped and took a few deep breaths, steadying my nerves and thinking if it really is a good idea to do what I am now contemplating.

I make a snap decision and start walking back to the restaurant with my heart starting to beat fast with excitement again. I try not to look too pleased about deciding to return and keep my demeanour professional. This is business, nothing more I tell myself as I quicken my pace upon approach of the corner the restaurant is situated at. As I pass the window I see him, sat alone and smirking, clearly flirting with the young waitress and feel a little jealous. It didn't take him long to move on I think but then she walks away and the second she disappears and he picks up his coffee his expression drops and he doesn't look so pleased. Taking one last deep breath I hurry to the door and pull it open to head inside. I stop, not sure I want to head back to the table and just observe him for a second as I contemplate perhaps turning around and heading back out of the door to think this through properly as I had first planned but then he sees me.

She's back and I couldn't be more pleased but I don't let it show. It is time to play tough a little and see if I can lull her into a sense that she has offended me in some way and therefore is required to make it up to me if she prefers for us to keep our relationship friendly. I stare over at her and wait to see what she does. She is as nervous as she had been earlier when she walked in but she is trying her best to hide it. I have an eye for body language and can tell that just by looking at her.

There is an awkwardness as I just stare at her and she just stands there. I am waiting and will continue to wait. If it is a decision she has come to and wishes to tell me then she can make the first move. I look away from her focusing back on my coffee and I hear voices as a waiter goes to her assistance. I hear her refuse any help, but polity I must add and then I hear the familiar tapping of her heels as she makes her way over to me.

"_Carla?" _I question coolly.

"_Tony" _she responds as equally and then stands beside the table waiting for me to offer her a seat.

She looks puzzled, obviously put out and confused by me suddenly acting so coldly. I was hospitable earlier and I refuse to be any longer. Treat them mean, keep them keen that is my motto. She clears her throat and almost glares down at me as if wanting me to say something but I sip at my coffee and stare out of the widow with a secretive smirk on my face as I observe her reflection in the glass. Now in my mind I am thinking as I look at her, would be a good time to apologise Carla.

"_About earlier. I just needed a moment to think..." _she starts.

It's not quite an apology but I do realise it is probably the best I am going to get from Carla Connor for now. I sigh and return my gaze to her and analyse her closely, she seems sincere so I forgive her and gesture to the seat at my side. I have heard things about Mrs Connor, good things mind but I know she is not one for admitting she was wrong, or taking blame. She is head strong and confident but I can change that, I know I can. You just have to play the game.

"_I understand that Carla, not to worry" _

I see her instantly relax as she gets my forgiveness, now for the big question. What is she back for?

"_So to what do I owe the pleasure again?" _I ask her using all my charm but remaining serious.

She can't look me in the eye but I keep my gaze firmly fixed on her as I wait with anticipation to see what she says. I hope she has made a decision and one without Liam, it would be so nice to have him out of the way. Her eyes are darting everywhere as she looks around nervously and starts to stutter as she tries to explain why she has come back.

"_Well Tony. I like the idea, love it in fact but it is Liam who will need convincing." _she explains and then she looks at me, eyes shining and her expression bright. Her confidence seems to have returned and she smiles at me as she gently reaches out and takes my hand.

"_How about if you come in tomorrow. We'll have a meeting and we can both tell him what a benefit it would be. He'd listen to you, you know business. He thinks I don't know anything he won't take me seriously by myself" _

It could almost be believable but I don't believe it for a second. She just doesn't want to upset the boy in case he starts resenting her. I am powerless to resist her, how could I say no when she is looking at him as hopefully as she is. I take a deep breath and then relax. I agree but not without her doing something for me in return.

"_Hmm I'll have to have a think" _

"_please" _Carla begs squeezing my hand.

"_Ok I will but only if you have another drink with me" _I offer.

"_Ok" _she says letting go of my hand and resting back in her chair.

I smile, that was easier than I had anticipated. Summoning the flustered blonde waitress from earlier I see she looks almost upset by the fact my 'date' has returned. She frowns as she takes my order and then scuttles away from the table to fulfil it. She had her chance so I don't feel guilty at all but as gorgeous as she is she is not a patch on the beauty that is Carla.

"_So that's a deal then" _she states taking a sip of her wine. This time so much more relaxed and at ease around me. I smile and raise my glass to knock it against hers in cheers. This should be good, I wonder how Liam is going to react and I know whatever happens he isn't going to like the outcome.

"_Deal" _she smirks taking her glass and seductively sipping at it.


	4. Chapter 4

It is just nine at the factory and I have let the girls in, they are all seated at their machines and working hard as I wait for Liam to turn up. He is late and I am not impressed. I text him this morning warning him he needed to be here early as I had something very important to discuss with him. I suspect he is deliberately taking his time knowing full well it will wind me up. Tony is due in less than half and hour and I am not prepared for him at all. I'm sold on his idea but Liam will protest against and oppose it for sure.

Anxiously I begin pacing the office frightened with every second that passes that Liam is going to let me down and fail to show. Frustrated and angered I snatch my phone from the desk where I had discarded it earlier upon realising that he hadn't yet answered and go to call him. I grit my teeth and curse my own stupidity I knew I should have messaged him last night but I was so intoxicated when I had returned to my flat that it completely slipped my mind.

Tony and I had such a good night last night and I drank so much more than I had originally intended. The flow between the relationship and us we were building came naturally, but after last night I was suddenly so much fonder of Mr Gordon than I had been previously. Soon I find myself lost in a reverie of the previous night and I end up smiling unintentionally as I silently remember some of the flirty little exchange we had. It takes up the next twenty minutes and before I know it I am sat in my chair lost in a reverie of all sorts of things from my past. Calling Liam to warn him he better come running has completely slipped my mind as I hold the mobile loosely in my hand with only his name highlighted on the screen.

"_Alright Carla?" _ I hear his cheeky voice and it makes me jump.

I scowl as I look up to see Liam poised at the doorframe with a big grin on his face and am horrified to see that even though he is late he hasn't even bothered to shave, wash his face or even dress properly. He looks as though he has just rolled out of bed in his crumpled t-shirt and with his tousled hair. He is such a loveable rogue and as I watch him swan in and take his seat I find myself lost in a world of fantasy where he finds me irresistible and can't keep his hands off of me.

"_So what's all this about?" _he asks as I am snapped back to reality.

"_Well…" _ I say slowly as I get up from my seat and as seductively as I can make my way round to him. I place each of my hands on the arms of the chair and lean in close so that I am sort of draped over him. I instantly lose my train of thought as I drink him in and find myself hooked on his scent, the cause of my distraction.

Our lips hover just millimetres apart and it is taking everything for me to resist the temptation. I don't want to be the one to make the first move and I can feel the intensity between us and know he feels it too. I can feel Liam squirm awkwardly obviously feeling that I have him in a compromising position. His lips part and his hot breath beats against my skin. Then it happens, a spark of electricity bounces between us and our lips almost touch.

There is a cough from the doorway that interrupts our moment. I had totally lost track of time and it is gone half past nine. As I pull away from Liam and look up I see Tony stood confidently in the door way who seems surprised. I peel myself off of Liam and stand up straight smoothing down my dress. I feel my cheeks reddening with embarrassment and watch Liam squirm as he tries to hide his also.

"_Good Morning Carla. I hope I didn't interrupt anything" _he purrs, his beautiful Scottish accent oozing charm.

"_Oh no, not to worry" _I smile hopelessly at him and then look to Liam to back me up.

"_Err Yeah mate, come in…take a seat" _mumbles Liam and I can tell he is somewhat flustered about having almost been caught with me. I watch him in awe as he gets up and in a gentlemanly fashion offers Tony his luscious leather chair. He glances across to me with an intense glare and then disappears from the office to get a chair from outside.

I return to my chair as Liam comes back in and positions himself beside me. Tony is grinning ear to ear unlike us two. We are red faced and flustered having now found ourselves in the awkward position of wondering how much of our intimacy Tony has witnessed. I am nervous, wondering if he will now play on that to strengthen his position and force a better deal for himself. My lips are dry as is my throat, I swallow to try and lubricate it so I can talk.

"_So, shall we talk some business then?" _I ask, directing my question to Tony and praying he will take the floor.

"_We shall Mrs Connor" _he nods, still smiling at and in a mocking fashion.

We begin discussing figures, starting off where we left the business talk at dinner and over the desk Tony hands me a proposition. Before my hand can even reach to take it Liam stands and snatches it from him. As he sits he begins flicking the pages as Tony starts to explain its benefits, for me of course.

"_What is this?" _asks Liam as he stares at me.

"_What?" _I ask feigning innocence.

"_Right here" _he says pointing to some wording. _"It says that Tony is buying shares. My shares?" _he states and it develops into a question.

I squirm awkwardly unsure of what to say and glance at Tony with a 'help me' expression. He stands and looks to Liam. He smiles and comes round to our side of the desk where he stops behind my chair that I have swivelled back to face Liam. I feel a weight pushing down on the back, tipping it acutely backwards as Tony rests his palms on the leather just behind my head.

"_Liam, Carla and I feel that the business would benefit from a little financial input from me. I want to buy your shares, or just some of them if you would allow me?" _ Tony says laying it straight on the line for Liam. I am surprised, I expected him to dress it up with some ribbons and bows but then again I suppose he is a cut to the chase kind of man.

There is silence in the office as I watch Liam take in everything Tony has just said and try to process how he feels about it. I can read him though, he's in shock and if I am noting correctly he is a little hurt. His gaze is fixed upon Tony before it slowly lowers to me. I wait with anticipation with him to say something but we find ourselves locked in a silent stare.

"_Can you give us a moment Tony?" _Liam asks in a monotone voice but doesn't break eye contact with me.

"_Of course Liam. In fact why don't I leave this with you, give you time to think and say meet you both in the pub say around seven?" _

Finally the eye contact between us is broken as he nods at Tony but not in an agreeable manner just one it seems of understanding. There is a release of the pressure on the top of my chair and it springs forward gently. Tony is leaving and Liam is raging, this has not gone as well as I had planned. I swing my chair around to face Tony before he can walk away.

"_Until later" _he says as he reaches for my hand, lifts it gently and graces it with a kiss. _"I look forward to seeing you...both" _he states coolly and slowly and his eyes twinkle with delight as he looks at me.

Tony has only been gone for a matter of seconds when I finally stop staring in the direction to which he disappeared and turn back to look at Liam. His nostrils are flared and his breathing is heavy, he is about to irrupt.

"_What the hell is this Carla!" _he yells.

"_Were you ever going to tell me? …. I mean this was mine and Paul's business. You are here by default" _

He is filled with rage. It is so attractive and I am so turned on. I have stopped listening to his hurtful accusations and let him continue to rant as he waves the pages of what is more like a contract than anything else in front of my face. He was getting closer and closer, our roles most definitely in reverse from earlier as he was hovered now over me.

"_I can't believe you want to move your new fancy man in Carla. Our Paul has barely been dead five minutes. It's disgusting!" _

Now that caught my attention and I am offended. My eyes water as if tears might form and I am upset Liam thinks I am such a cold hearted cow I would move straight to another man. Tony is not my new fancy man! He is a business associate and will remain so, after all it is not him I want. Scowling I reach up and bat him away from me so that I can get out of my chair. I am insulted by his childish accusation and go to march from the office when he reaches for me and grabs my wrist stopping me dead in my tracks. He spins me to face him and then pulls me in close. That pulse off electricity runs through me again at the feel of his touch and I can tell he is not finished.

"_I won't do it Carla. I won't let him be part of our business" _he whispers and with such passion. He is being protective and I love him even more for it but I can't let him see that I am weak and that I want to give into him. Keeping my defences up I react with the first thing that comes to mind.

"_Well you don't have much choice Liam" _I hiss through gritted teeth.

"_And why is that?" _he snaps back, his softer voice and passion replaced by a harsher one.

"_Because I will sell him some of mine if I have to" _

I regret it the second I say it and feel Liam's grip on my wrist gradually increase as his anger at me grows. It has shocked him, he never thought I'd do that. I know I won't either, I will never hand over my shares of Underworld because as I have the majority it gives me the power. I thrive on that power, so I cannot lose in a tiny sliver of it. Silence once again fills the gap between us and we are so close as we had been earlier that our lips are millimetres from one another. My chest is rapidly rising and falling, keeping in rhythm with my erratic heartbeat and I feel so very tightly wound. There is a sudden intensity between us as we can only hear one another's heavy breathing. It has been a very heated few minutes and I think we have both forgotten where we are. Forces beyond our control are attracting us to one another and this feels so right. I can't stand it, I push out of his grasp and again make a dart for the door when he grabs me again and spins me to slam me against it. With a his palms flat against the door his arms cage me in, there is no way of escape and it is all happening so quickly. His lips meet mine before I even realise and we are kissing before I even have a chance to stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

I have been at meetings all afternoon and have very much earned the double whisky I am currently consuming as I await the arrival of Liam but more importantly Carla. She looked amazing this morning so gorgeous in fact I swear she took my breath away. I am seething though, I am certain I interrupted something between them both this morning and from the looks of things when I had arrived it seemed very intimate. I knew there was something between them but I will stop worrying about it because when I have worked my way into their cosy little partnership there will be no room for them to get that close.

I glance at my watch and its quarter to seven. I have only fifteen minutes to wait until I find out whether I need to work on my proposal some more. I am anxious though, hoping Carla has worked her charm on him this afternoon and somehow magically persuaded him to sell. I would hate to have to use persuasive techniques of my own on him. I twitch as the door goes thinking it might be them arriving early but it is not. A bubbly and very pretty looking young lady comes through the door. I have met her once before and am certain she is Liam's girlfriend. I rack my brain trying to think of her name as I down the last drop of my drink and dash to the bar to order in the round in before my guests arrive.

"_Hello Maria" _ I greet her thankful to Michelle at the bar for providing me with her name unknowingly when she greeted her.

"_Oh hello Tony" _she cheerfully returns. _"What are you doing 'ere?" _she questions looking a tiny bit shocked by my addressing her but I know she doesn't mean any harm by asking.

"_I have a meeting, with Carla…" _I reply smugly and aware that Michelle is eaves dropping.

"_And what meeting is this?" _she quiz's across the bar.

"_Well…you'll just have to wait and see" _states a familiar voice from behind me. Michelle can already see her but Maria and I have to turn.

She is spectacular really, such an air of confidence about her when she walks into an establishment. Beauty radiating from every inch of her and she makes me feel ravenous. Then I take note that Liam is stood behind her looking somewhat moody and unimpressed as if he has been dragged here against his will. I notice in his hand my contract, rolled loosely and it looks like it has taken a battering this afternoon. It better have his signature upon that dotted line though.

"_Oh Liam do you want a drink babe?" _asks Maria, she obviously doesn't think he is part of this. Before he can answer her I butt in and make an order.

"_I'll have another of these, a red wine for Carla, large of course and a pint for Liam. These are all on me Michelle, Maria's as well and one for yourself" _

"_Thanks Tony" _says Maria with a smile as she begins to sip at her already poured spritzer. I note Michelle mock her as she turns away to pour the wine and whisky and can't help but smile. Like her brother I can tell she isn't fond of me either. Their opinions however are obsolete as I am only interested in Carla's.

"_There ya go" _states Michelle as she plonks the pint down on the bar and follows by resting her elbow on the bar edge and leans her chin into her palm. Then she starts talking to Maria, thank god, occupying her long enough for me to steal away Liam and Carla and get them seated comfortably as they slide onto the booth together the same side. This leaves me the opposite side and the outsider.

"_So do you have a decision for me Liam?" _I enquire kindly.

He shuffles nervously in his seat and I can tell he hasn't quite made a decision yet. Carla is looking at him too as she waits to see if he is going to do what we want. He coughs clearing his throat and then looks to her first.

"_Sorry Carla…I can't do this" _ he states and her expression changes from a smile to an upset pout. Liam then turns to look at me, he throws the contract down on the table before me. _"We have no deal Tony…I will never sell my shares to you" _he states loudly.

All eyes in the pub turn to look at him as the place is thrown into silence. He has made it a public announcement and offended me by dealing with my proposition in such away. Business is private and should be discussed as such, not publicly announced in an attempt to cause humiliation. He does not know me well and I am not as humiliated as he might think, it is Carla I feel sorry for.

Liam's bottom lip is trembling as he looks one last time at Carla before fleeing from the pub. Maria shoots us a frown and then dashes out after him clearly confused by all that was going on. Michelle scowls at Carla and shakes her head as she rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the waiting customers.

"_Tony I am sorry" _Carla quickly apologises. _"I thought I had talked him round this afternoon" _

"_Not to worry Carla, I am sure you worked your charm on him perfectly" _I answer with a smile. The poor thing seems so disappointed but where she has failed I shall succeed.

"_Lets not let it ruin a good evening though Carla" _ I offer up as a positive suggestion.

"_Drink up and I'll take you out to dinner" _ She smiles and I suspect that is her taking me up on the offer. As she lifts her glass of wine I lift my whisky and motion cheers her way.

Tony's eyes twinkle with delight as we watch each other drink. I only take small sips of my wine trying to be as elegant and sophisticated as I can but after the embarrassment I just suffered I am longing to gulp the small glass down and head straight back to the bar for a refill. I must remain professional though, not let Tony get my defences down because I'll be powerless to resist and I don't want that, just yet.

I will entertain his request for dinner because I feel as though I have let him down and only because I wish to keep him on side and nothing more. Strictly business and professional I am going to keep things with him, no emotional attachment. I finish up my drink quicker than I intend feeling the pressure knowing Michelle is watching us warily. She has voiced her opinion on Tony once or twice and same as Liam she is not keen. I can't stand to be in here a second longer knowing all the hushed whispers are about us and with my ex sister in law keeping a close eye.

"_Shall we get out of here then?" _I ask.

Tony grins and I feel it melt my heart a little with its charm. Oh no this spells trouble and I know it but I have said I will and so I shall go through with dinner. I make a mental note to myself only to have one glass with dinner and no more, keep a clear head an all that. As we leave Tony places his hand to the small of my back as if guiding me and I see Michelle observes by throwing me a disapproving frown I can only respond to with a grin of my own.

I order a bottle for the table and the special for us both at one of my favourite little bistros in the heart of the city centre. I am alone at the table, as Carla has excused herself to the powder room. I have purposely chosen this establishment as it has an air of romance and I am trying to woo Carla. Tonight I am determined to be successful in progressing our relationship to the next level. A few glasses of wine and a little charm and she will well and truly be eating out of the palm of my hand.

As I see her returning, moving effortlessly across the restaurant floor with grace I start to pour the wine, her glass first and a generous serving. In the dim light of the restaurant her beauty is illuminated and I don't think I have ever seen her looking so jaw droppingly gorgeous. She takes her seat beside me and lifts the wine glass, I toast and then she sips. It is a seductive movement just as it was the other night and I find it such a turn on.

As the food arrives I see her look at it with admiration, she was no stranger to the salmon starter and I can see she is no stranger to the main course I have ordered either. If anything I think she approves of the Rose Veal Schnitzel. She cuts a piece of the meat and her mouth absorbs it as she begins to chew and she gives an appreciative moan as she does. The sound is almost orgasmic and if the taste of good meat and good wine makes her moan like that I can't wait to see how she moans when she succumbs to my seduction.

Her eyes have closed as she saviours her latest mouthful of wine and when her lashes flutter as her eyes open she looks almost shocked at me observing her and she blushes. I reach over and take her hand and her body stiffens the instant we make contact. Not the reaction I had hoped for but I will work on her. Reaching with my free hand I lift the bottle and replenish her glass of wine.

"_Tony I…" _she stutters and I panic that she may be losing her nerve.

"_Just relax Carla. It is only dinner" _ I reassure her.

Taking a deep breath she relaxes and sighs with a nod and a smile. Slowly I am melting the ice queen and I am destroying her defences. _"Now enjoy your dinner" _I order her and release her hand so she can continue eating. I feel better now she is relaxed and the more of her wine she consumes the more she opens up again and the real Carla shines through.

I'm loving the time we are spending together and it is going most swimmingly as I tempt her with an indulgent desert of rich fruits and fresh cream. I am practically salivating at the desire I feel to consume her as she is the fruit. I bet she tastes just as delicious and I am desperate to find out. Playing a waiting game to get a woman back to mine is usually a lot more fun for me but with Carla the need is greater. If I don't have her tonight I think I might burst.

"_What?" _she asks with a small giggle as she picks up her wine glass in a most demure way as if she is suddenly shy.

"_Could you be any more beautiful" _I stress as I look at her longingly.

She giggles again thinking that I am not being serious and playfully scolds me by saying my name. I laugh to deter the fact that I was being deadly serious and so that she doesn't mistake me for coming on to strongly. I note that her glass is once again empty and lift the bottle of wine to pour the last glassful out for her. She places her hand over the glass in an attempt to stop me and smiles.

"_No not for me thanks, I think I have had enough already" _

I brush her hand away and she fails to resist letting me pour it anyway. _"It's the last glass" _I say with a smile as I finish.

"_Tony Gordon, if I didn't know better I would say you were trying to get me drunk" _she cheekily suggests but in a low and somewhat seductive voice as she leans forward to pick up the glass. I grab her hand as she does but gently and then caress the back of her knuckles as she looks at me with an intense but soft gaze.

"_And what if I were?" _I ask her, inquisitive to her response.

"_Well Mr Gordon..." _she says leaning back in her chair and raising the glass. _"Looks like it is working...Cheers!" _she finishes her voice so seductive as her mischievous glint appears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake feeling a sense of achievement, last night with the elusive Mrs Connor had gone so much better than I think either of us had expected. I know this because the evidence is here this morning. I was pleased to roll over when I woke and see that it was not just a dream. The raven-haired beauty is still lost in a world of dreams at my side and she is perfect. I am so pleased we have come to be here and watch her as she begins to stir. A smile creeps across my face as she shifts in the crisp sheets to turn and face me. I note her jump as if the sight of me is unexpected but she quickly relaxes and snuggles into the sheets as a smile begins to tug at the corners of her mouth. It has a mischievous amount of seduction present and I can't help wondering what wicked thoughts are running through her brain.

Last night we had the most exquisite sex. She was wild, the second I had gotten her back to my place, her lips had been all over me as if she was trying to devour me. It had been only seconds before she had been undressing me and me her as we gave into our animal instincts and knew that we needed to fuck each other then and there. I hadn't even gotten her to the bedroom before I had her naked and was banging into her with my throbbing cock. She had screamed with delight, screamed with pleasure and screamed with excitement as she rode me until she was breathless and sweaty beneath me. Sex with Carla was exhilarating and I can't believe I had conquered that territory so quickly. I felt a deeper connection between us now and having sex had just been the icing on the cake of the deal for the factory shares. After banging on the couch, rather widely I had carried her to the bedroom and fucked her silly upon my bed until she had fallen asleep with exhaustion in the early hours of the morning.

"_Morning" _I sweetly say to her.

"_Morning" _she mumbles in the most erotic voice and I find it impossible not to be turned on.

I tense when she reaches up and gently brushes the side of my face as she glides across the bed between the sheets and pushes her naked body up against my side. I murmur appreciatively then lean down to kiss with a passion that would suggest we have been lovers for a lifetime not just one night. Her skin is so soft, her touch so delicate and her lips so plump and welcoming that I part them with my tongue and push for a deeper more intimate exchange. She allows me and I am grateful as I feel myself getting hard at the natural amount of arousal she causes. I am so hard it hurts and I have to have her, again and now.

In a swift movement I push her down into the mattress and assault her with kisses, trailing them down her throat and onto her chest and breasts where I can't help but inflict just a smidge of pain by nipping at her nipples. She moans pleasurably as I feel her hands claw into my behind. She is hungry for this, needing it as much as I do and I am more than happy to give it to her. As I ram into her, hard and pulsing I race pumping in and out as hard as I can as she melts underneath me. Tiring her out again she is panting and breathless beneath me as she comes; so wet and hot I am on the brink of my own satisfaction. This time I had full control of the situation and all of the power and I had thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. If you gave me the choice I would never leave her or this bed.

I am pacing outside of the factory, Carla is late this morning but I refuse to go inside until she turns up. I have a terrible feeling she is going to rock up with that Scottish smarmy businessman and I refuse to let him step inside. She must be blind if she can't see he is trying to separate us, he doesn't want her he wants our business and she needs to wake up and smell the coffee before it is too late. If he wants my shares he'll have to fight me for them and he won't get them ever if I can help it. I owe it to Paul to protect Carla and his investments in underworld that took everything he had. All his heartache would not be in vain, his whole life had almost been destroyed by this place and I won't let Carla destroy hers as well because some one comes in and manages to manipulate her with his charm.

Huffing and puffing I look up and down the street, my anxiety getting worse with every second that passes. She is never late without good reason unless something has happened. Then I have a horrible idea pop into my head. What if she is with him? It makes my blood boil and anger towards him begins to bubble inside me, when I see her car come racing across the cobbles and whip in front of the factory where she yanks on the handbrake before the car has even stopped rolling. She never could drive properly and I am relieved when I see she is alone.

As Carla emerges from the bedroom with not a hair out of place and yesterdays make up still almost perfect no one would ever know that I had just been between her thighs showing her a good time. She makes my blood run cold and fills me with a wicked sense of delight. She looks fit for business even though I'd rather rip off that gorgeous dress and fuck her again just to fulfil my desires but unfortunately for today this is where we have to part. She is so cool and unattached as she saunters over to me and places a feather light kiss on my cheek before splitting.

The door slams shut behind her and my world is suddenly drained of all colour and emotion. I frown knowing she is going to spend her day with him and worry that I might not be the only party she entertains intimately. After what I saw yesterday no one would blame me for my wayward thoughts though where Liam was concerned. I sip at the black coffee I hold in my hand and scowl in the direction of the door as I perch against the sofa in only my slacks. I will see Carla again today and I think I'll make it a surprise visit, catch them both off guard and see if Liam has had a chance to reconsider my offer further but first I must get ready and check on my own business.

As Carla steps out of the car my expression turns from relaxed with lacked emotion to a frown. She is wearing the same dress as she had on yesterday which suggests she didn't spend the night at home and my mind jumps to the conclusion she wasn't alone either. It shouldn't bother me but obviously it does, it crawls beneath my skin and makes me instantly irritable. She is a stunning woman though and although I would deny it if anyone tried to suggest such ludicrous things but I am highly attracted to her and if she knew the way I fantasised about her I am sure she would enjoy torturing me with them.

"_Liam" _

"_Carla" _I return in the same formal tone as she uses.

With confidence she glides past me, not breaking her stride to make eye contact and barges into the factory. I catch a whiff of an aftershave as she flies passed and it trails behind her lingering like a bad smell. I feel the frustration inside me building and storm in after her, anger etched onto my face as we both march into the office after one another.

"_Morning Mrs Connor, Mr Connor" _chirps Rosie before she realises the tension building between us and wisely excuses herself. No doubt to gossip with the others about it.

"_Did you spend the night with him Carla?" _I ask somewhat moodily as we both stay on our feet as if standing our ground.

"_That's none of your business Liam" _she simply replies as she stares me down. I feel awkward and shrug pretending suddenly not to care and flopping down in my chair like a sulking teenage lad. The tension between us is intense and I know she is upset with me over yesterday and not doing as we had discussed with me shares. Ignoring her I get on with some work, but keep glancing over occasionally at her because I can't help noticing she seems a little flustered this morning.

Liam and I work through the morning in silence for which I am grateful. The last thing I need today is him banging on about Tony and giving me lectures about my personal life, which is none of his concern unless he'd like to commit. He can be my guest in interfering with my affairs if he wakes the hell up and realises that I am his for the taking. Unfortunately he'd rather hang around with that airhead hairdresser to whom he is engaged to and mind and so can mind his own business where I am concerned.

My head is so consumed with thoughts of Tony the way he was with me last night has me somewhat infatuated with him. I don't know where the feelings have come from? I need to get my head around it and have it all in perspective before I see him again or there is a possibility he could start consuming me. I keep catching the scent of him coming from my clothes and it begins to intoxicate me. I am instantly transported back to last night and feel my body burning for him, throbbing to feel him inside me and causing a fire deep inside me of burning desire that is getting beyond my control. Tony Gordon has me completely distracted and the more I think about him and the sex I cannot concentrate a second longer.

Without any real warning I grab my handbag and bail as I hear Liam call out after me. He sounds annoyed but I ignore him as I run to my car and throw myself into the driver seat where I sink back into the leather and take a deep breath. It's no good I can't shake the thought of him and my body begins to ache. Starting the car I back it onto the cobbles and speed away.

The second I reach my flat and slam the door I am stripping out of my clothes and run into the bathroom to turn on the shower. I make sure the water is freezing cold and then step in enjoying the refreshing sensation upon my skin as I shiver and goose pimple. I take deep gulping breathes at the shock as the water soaks my body and hair and after vigorously lathering and scrubbing myself down with my favourite body wash I still don't feel rid of him. It is almost as though Tony's fingerprints are tattooed onto my skin never to be removed and I can't stand it. I don't want to feel this way for him, it was just sex. Raking my fingers all over my skin leaving deep read marks I attempt to exfoliate him away and feel marginally better at having relieved a little of my stress.

Sagging back against the cool tiles I take a minute to regulate myself and calm down again before stepping out of the shower and wrapping my body in the fluffiest blue towel I own. Clutching it at my chest I exit and head into the living room only to have the buzzer ring. My heart skips a beat as I wonder if it is him but then I remember he has no idea where I reside unless he's been stalking me. Heading to the intercom I press the call button and snap a hello.

"_It's me" _comes Liam's voice and I instantly tense. What does he want?

Releasing the door I let him up and undo the main door to allow him to make his way straight in. He rushes in and slams the door; stopping mid sentence as he sees me standing before him in my living room barley dressed. I swear his jaw drops and he is suddenly speechless.

"_So to what do I owe the pleasure?" _I ask as I let me eyes burn into him with an intense glare and enjoy watching him squirm in the awkwardness of the whole moment. It is as if he has never seen a towel clad woman before but then come to think of it he probably hasn't when he insists on dating these little girls. Glaring and with a less than impressed expression on my face I loosen the grip on my towel and it slacks a little, exposing the tops of my breasts as I use my other hand to seductively rake through my hair.

I hear his breathing hitch and he swallows hard as my eyes catch a glimpse at the strained crotch of his jeans where he struggles to hide the fact he is aroused. His cheeks instantly become flushed and he stutters as he tries to make an excuse to now leave but I won't let him. I slowly approach him as his stutters continue but he cannot seem to keep his eyes off of me.

"_I….I had…ummm…I'd better…I think I should be umm leaving…" _

"_I don't think you want to" _I tease as I reach him and release the towel. It falls exposing my nakedness to him and I scrape my fingers into his hair as I pin him up against the door and force my lips onto his. The connection between us is immense and the attraction instant as I push my body up against his and feel his hard arousal digging into me pleasurably through the denim. He groans as my tongue thrusts into his mouth and begins to explore in a most suggestive manner. Wrapping his arms around me he pulls me in closer and squeezes hard as he pulls away from my kiss to breathe.

"_I want you Carla" _he breathlessly declares against my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Seduction is an art and one that Carla has perfected. She has the power to make any man fall at her feet and I am certainly not the exception. She's so close to me know I can feel my arousal growing and hardening to the point it has become painful to try and resist her. The beads of water left on her damp skin allow my hands to glide as if over silk as they slip to her buttocks and I pull her into me so she can feel how hot I am for her. That seductive grin graces her lips as she moves her hands up to fist in my hair and pushes herself further into me. The bed is calling us but I don't think we'll make it there. Spinning her I push her up against the door and release one of my hands that binds her to move to my jeans.

Practically ripping them open I let them fall, her eyes widen and she stops kissing me for a minute to look down and appreciate what is still restrained within my boxers. With that seductive smile she flashes a glimpse of her perfect white teeth and then strains up towards my ear as she allows one of her hands to fall from my hair and gently slide down my body. Filled with anticipation I allow my gaze to follow the path of her palm until it reaches down to my cock and she grabs it forcefully, inflicting just enough pain with her grip to make me wince. Her hot breath beats against my ear and her lips brush against it as she whispers.

"_Take me to bed Liam" _ It is a request I cannot fail to fulfil. Grabbing her wrist, I kick off my jeans that bind my ankles and I drag her to the bedroom because I myself am on the brink of bursting. With force I throw her down on her bed, where her body bounces as I topple myself down on top of her and instigate our passionate kissing routine all over again as she grabs the elastic of my boxers and pulls them down so that I spring free. I can't wait, she moans as I knock into her and I know she is aching for me to be inside. With two fingers I slip inside and tease her a little as my tongue mirrors their movement in her mouth. She is pleasured and moans to show her appreciation. When I feel she is ready and I can take it no longer I ease into her gently as I thrust my hips, ever increasing my pace to satisfy her every need as she wriggles beneath me.

"_Mr Gordon" _comes a greeting in a clipped tone that belongs to Janice Battersby.

She looks very pleased with herself I note as I smile and politely return her greeting with my usual charm and charisma. Heading towards the office I am hoping to find Carla and Liam within, still in each others bad books and moodily ignoring one another like the children they are when it comes to doing business together. Instead I am disappointed to find the office empty. Popping my head out of the office I look for explanation of their disappearance out on the factory floor.

"_Well Carla left in a rush about an hour ago 'n Liam left not long after" _offers Sean when I ask.

"_Oh" _ I answer trying to act surprised but my suspicious mind is already adding two and two together and getting five.

"_She looked really flustered and a bit angry" _offers Janice without asking, the tone of her voice instantly grating on my nerves. _"Lovers tiff" _she jokes amongst her colleagues.

"_Now now, I am sure they wouldn't want you gossiping" _I firmly address her and she scowls, returning to her machine and getting back to stitching the silk pieces into the undergarment they should be.

"_Does anyone know where they were going? I was supposed to have a meeting with them" _I ask, looking first off to the supervisor Hayley for some more information.

"_Urmm, no sorry Mr Gordon" _she answers as she too returns her attentions to work and her clip board.

Heading back into the office I take it upon myself to find a clue. I would ask Rosie but she too seems to have disappeared, maybe they are having a threesome I jokingly think to myself but guess she is at afternoon break. Going to Carla's desk I flick through some of the papers but don't find anything suspicious like I had hoped. Moving to Liam's desk I rummage there too, still nothing though. It is only then that my eye catches a post it note slapped carelessly to Rosie's desk. Dashing over I rip it off and look at what is scribbled on it.

_**'At Carla's'**_

I recognise the penmanship instantly as Liam's and think how careless it was of him to leave such a note in full view of everyone. It confirms all I need to know and he really should take more care because this could've been terribly misconstrued. To reduce some of my anger I crush it in my palm and then let it fall into the mesh paper waste bin below. Taking a minute I try to calm myself down before proceeding to leave. Spinning on my heel, I change my expression from a frown to a fake smile and swiftly go to make my exit before a thought hits me. It occurs to me that the note could be good for bargaining or blackmail should the case be. They are up to something and I know it, a flash of this to Maria and Liam would be in deep trouble and I suppose struggle to explain himself satisfactorily. Returning to the bin I pull out the scrumpled note and place it in my pocket for later. I offer a cheery fair well as I leave and hurry to my car. Chucking my Mercedes into reverse I whiz my car out onto the cobbles before speeding off.

Liam is completely spent, panting for breath as he spoons me gently on top of the duvet for a few seconds after we finish. Wrapped in his arms I could stay there forever and be happy. It is all I have ever wanted. The painful reality however is that after being here with me and making passionate love to me he is going to return home to that tart of a hysterical hairdresser he convinces himself he loves. I know the truth, I can see it in his eyes but he doesn't see mine. I am certain he knows nothing of the true extent of my feelings for him. He knows there is an attraction but he is unknowing of the fact that he is the love of my life and always has been ever since I'd first laid eyes on him back when we were kids.

I turn round and snuggle into him. He smiles sweetly at me and I am melted. Why does he have this affect on me. I kiss him tenderly upon the lips and then breakaway from him to get up and dressed as he sits up and fires me a confused look. I had to get up and away from him, creating distance and tension between us can prevent me from getting hurt. It feels so good to have clean clothes against my skin and I scoop my damp hair up into a ponytail as Liam starts to get dressed himself. In just his boxers and t-shirt he walks passed me and into the living room to collect his jeans from the floor.

As I emerge from the bedroom there is an awkward and empty silence filling the void between us before the buzzer sounds making us both jump. I am not expecting any guests and frown at Liam as if to mark that thought as I pass him to answer it. My voice is harsh and a little clipped as I bark a hello greeting. The response that comes through is crackly but the accent is loud and clear as the caller greets me back.

"_Carla darling" _

I exchange a worried glance at Liam and start to panic as he just frowns to mark his disappointment in me as I answer. I let Tony up and then gesture for Liam to disappear into the bedroom as I don't want him to see us like this, especially when Liam is stood with his jeans still undone hanging loosely and seductively on his hips. For a second I am distracted, just wanting to rip all of his clothes off again and have a repeat session. Snapping back to reality I shoo him again but like a petulant child he remains firmly rooted to the spot. He makes me so angry sometimes but there is no time to deal with him now.

I let Tony in and he seems almost shocked to see us both in my living room. Liam looks as scruffy as ever and narrows his eyes as he stairs Tony down with such conviction. I don't look much smarter myself but I try my best to act professional and not flustered. Tony comes up to me and I am slightly wary knowing that I must smell of sex, sweat and Liam's aftershave. Kissing me lightly on the cheek he then steps back and assess the situation.

"_So lunch meeting?" _he questions and it takes me a minute to register he means that as a joke.

"_You could call it that" _retorts Liam, in a stubborn teenage stroppy tone.

The two of them stare each other down making the atmosphere suddenly very tense. Liam's eyes are wide and Tony's are bulging from their sockets and I just know they are dying to kick off at one another when Liam reaches down for his fly and pulls it up with a look of satisfaction on his face. Liam really will do anything to be difficult and make everything uncomfortable. The veins in Tony's temples start to pulse and I know he is outraged. Quickly I think of a way to defuse the situation and step in between them to act as a barrier.

Luckily for Liam and Carla I suppose, I am a mature enough man to control my emotions in an event like this. However I pity them both if they think they can fool me. I know they were just at it like rabbits and no matter how much they try to deny it that is the truth. This will not happen again though. The goal posts in my plan have moved, now it is just not a Underworld I want. After having spent a night with Carla I realise I want her for more than just her wealth and business, I want her for a wife and no boy is going to stand in my way.

Stepping back I allow myself to control my temper and straighten up. I will come here to do only as I intended and that is to talk more business and hopefully finish the day with another wonderful evening with Carla. Smiling at her I ignore Liam and ask her to dinner. In my peripheral vision I can see him scowling and she hasn't even accepted my offer yet. She is stunned, caught on the spot and I know she is hesitant.

"_Can I tempt you if I throw in wine with dinner?" _I ask light heartedly as Liam is shaking his head at her.

"_Here's a tempting thought why don't you and Maria come along to?" _I ask in a sarcastic tone to Liam. I give him no time to refuse and insist, telling him I will let Maria know. She will be most exited, in fact usually is. A bit like a puppy really. Given no choice he reluctantly agrees and it is date. I am taking them all out to dinner, the beautiful Carla, her secret ex-brother in law lover and the ditzy hairdresser who is too blonde to see what is happening before her very eyes. I am in for a treat and I can tell from Carla's expression she is having the same delectable thoughts about what might happen at a cosy dinner.

"_Ok then, well I shall meet you all in the Rovers at seven" _Tony declares as he kisses me again on the cheek and makes his way to the door. Pausing he turns back to us and looks straight at Liam. _"Goodbye Liam, look forward to seeing you and your gorgeous girlfriend later" _he smugly remarks before closing the door.

Liam screws up his face at the blank space where Tony had been stood and I can tell instantly that Tony's impromptu visit has annoyed him. Seductively I saunter back over to him and place my hands upon his cheeks. Looking into his eyes I can see them clouding with annoyance and I kiss him in an attempt to calm the storm that is brewing before I add fuel to the fire. Gazing deep into his eyes I get ready to deliver my proposal as this is the perfect time and moment to make my proposal.

"_You know he's going to ask you again about the deal tonight Liam and I suggest if you want Maria kept in the dark about our little encounter you agree" _I whisper in a harsh tone, reaching and grabbing his bulge uncomfortably through his jeans. It is a threat and he knows it, just my way of torturing him even though it pains me somewhat. I pull away a sultry look upon my face, admiring him for just a moment before I breeze passed him and back into the bedroom to get ready. Pausing momentarily I stop at the doorway.

"_See you later Leebugs" _ I call out as I disappear inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Entering the pub I find my invited dinner guests waiting, that is all bar one. Carla must be running fashionably late. With a smile I head to the bar greeting them in a friendly manner. I grip Liam's hand as I give it a shake and he formally greets me with a somewhat moody and mumbled hello. Maria has much more personality and charisma, she is smiling away with bright, bold sparkling eyes as I place a light air kiss on each of her cheeks and compliment her appearance. She seems in a good mood and blushes but seems excited to see me this time instead of surprised and I must say I am flattered for such enthusiasm. Liam could certainly learn a thing or two from her.

I offer them both a drink as we wait and hope Carla won't be too much later because I would hate to miss our reservation. I have been most successful in securing us a table at an exclusive new restaurant in the heart of the city. Showing off I know but when you can afford such luxuries as I can you must splash out to impress those with whom you would like to take a relationship to a new level, especially when it is a woman of Carla's standing with such unaffordable to herself expensive tastes. I can't wait to see her reaction to the place, it serves the most exquisite food and has a beautiful selection of fine wine which I am sure I can tempt her to try. I will be keeping a close eye on her though and won't stand for any of this so called _'innocent' _flirting with the ex-brother in law so to speak. She doesn't want to push that, I like her but not enough to share her with another man. I want her exclusively.

We take a seat and literally seconds after getting settled in she swans looking as confident and sexy as ever. Her features accentuate her beauty to the point of perfection, her hair has not a strand out of place and she looks so together and confident that she smoulders. Everyone envy's her I know, wishing they had her lifestyle, looks and confidence. Looking around she is glancing for me, I hope, I could be mistaken and it could quite as easily be Liam. She spots us and comes striding over, elegantly placing herself in the vacant seat beside me. She greets us all by name and I push the wine I have taken the liberty of purchasing for her in front of her. She seems pleased, well she's smiling at least but has yet to make eye contact with me.

She is focused on the male opposite her, smiling fondly at him as she seductively teases him whilst sipping her wine. I observe them both very closely but at the same time try to entertain Maria as they both seem to be oblivious to her presence, not that she has noticed. I ponder a thought as she answers my mundane question about hairdressing about whether she is actually happy with her life and the fact that she comes across as so dim when in fact she is a very smart girl, when she applies herself of course. She shoots a look at Carla and almost spits her spritzer from her mouth. I am instantly drawn back to the conversation wondering what she has said to make her react in such a way.

"_You can't say things like that Carla!" _she elaborates with a frown.

"_Well I just did" _she retorts in a sarcastic tone.

It makes me smile, no matter what she said be it right or wrong I admire her directness in telling people what she thinks and how she feels, however she has never been that abrupt with me. Perhaps I have never given her the chance and I don't think I ever will. Liam I note seems to be frowning at her, not impressed at all but she is smug and confident at his annoyance. The sexual tension between them is so intense I am surprised that Maria can't feel it. I know I am not paranoid this is definitely happening right in front of my eyes, for now I will let it slide but at dinner she had dare not behave like this. Taking the last sip of my whisky I positively suggest that they drink up and we start to make a move, the night is young and fun is most definitely to be had yet.

As I walk into this marvellous building that Tony has chosen to wine and dine us in I can't say I am not impressed. It is cool and contemporary with a minimalistic styling. The food being prepared in the kitchen smells delicious and I cannot wait to sample what they have to offer on the menu. The name suggests Italian or maybe Spanish I think but I am very naïve when it comes to foreign languages as I think they all look and sound the same. We aren't kept waiting and Tony seems well known as we are escorted to a table sat in spacious surroundings towards the back. It is so far back it could well be out on the terrace!. All I know is it is nice to be treated to dinner and it not be in connection to work, yet I presume some business will be discussed tonight.

Taking my seat opposite Liam and beside Tony in the traditional set up of woman faces the partner of the other, I can't help but smile at how his beautiful bright blue eyes twinkle in the dim light of the restaurant. He is amazingly gorgeous and I can feel a fire of desire burning deep inside me for him. If I could I would lean across the table now and let him take me but I must control myself. How I am going to get through a whole evening staring at him I don't know. Where I am cool and calm, he seems frustrated and irritable. Maria is desperately trying to calm him with not a clue as to what has him so riled. I am revelling in the fact it is my presence driving him mad. Who knows, maybe if he is lucky we can sneak off when the other two are pre-occupied. I wink at him when neither of them are looking and then bite my bottom lip seductively just to watch him squirm. Liam can't look at me, the atmosphere between us too intense and with a dry throat he suggest we order.

I agree with Liam, ordering is a fabulous idea but if Carla doesn't stop trying seduce him from across the table I am going to be forced to interfere. She is so brazen and obvious with her lusting for him and I don't know how she can be after our passion filled night. Surely he is not the man I am in that department, he isn't nearly confident and controlling enough to satisfy her. Summoning the waiter I suggest some wine for the table and a beer for Liam. He doesn't seem like the wine drinking type. He nods in acknowledgement and then scuttles away only to return a few moments later with my order.

The wine I have chosen is white, light and crisp with a fruity aroma, perfect to accompany any starter they choose. When the waiter pulls out his pad to take the order I gesture for Maria, as our very special guest to go first, followed by Carla, Liam and then myself. I would have chosen for her but in company of more than one that would have been rude of me to presume what she might like. I am a little annoyed however to see that her focus is still firmly on Liam and not me.

If I get any more nervous I am going to lose myself altogether. Carla is so good at distracting me and I am beginning to feel uncomfortable in such close proximity to the woman who I passionately fucked not more than three hours ago. Temptation is sat staring me in the face and I don't know how long I am going to be able to resist. I am fidgeting and restless especially now Maria seems to be fussing all over me. With dry lips and a dry throat I take a couple of gulps out of my beer and then clearing my throat make my excuses to use the little boys room. I just need five minutes away from her and out of the heat.

I think I am out of it and all calmed down after five minutes on my own but emerging from the toilets, luckily secluded and out of sight of the table I am frustrated to find her standing there, propped up against the wall like a tiger waiting to pounce. Frustrated and frankly a little annoyed I run my fingers through my hair, turn away and then turn back to find her smirking at me. I am glad she finds this so amusing because I sure as hell don't. Pushing away from the wall she saunters so silkily over to me and rests one of her hands gently on my shoulder and the other on my chest. I feel hot under the collar again as she gets closer, leaning up to whisper in my ear.

"_What's the matter Leebugs. Can't handle a little pressure!" _she teases in a whisper.

Stroking her soft palm down my face and then trailing her fingers lightly as an after touch she pulls away. We both know I am not amused but I haven't thought of a way to answer her yet. I need a clever comeback that lets her know I am not and will not be intimidated. Frowning I glare at her and shake my head. I don't believe her audacity. Reaching forward again, she bites her lip seductively and wraps her hand around my neck, gently stroking at my nape. I am not yet sweating but I feel I should be given the circumstances. She wants to kiss me but she is resisting, she wants me to make the first move and I will not be the fool that falls into that trap.

Pushing her off me I start heading back to the table. I can hear her silent frustration as I leave and she is left standing in front of the rest rooms alone. Feeling better and quite proud of myself I sit back down beside my girlfriend, who very kindly points out my absence was one of time, which in turn prompts Tony to comment in regards to Carla's absence also. I just shrug in response not sure what to say and then take another sip of my now warming beer. I can't help wondering how long Carla will leave it before returning. If she comes back too quickly it could look very suspicious, I suspect that is why she didn't come chasing after me. Seconds later I am distracted as she slowly makes her way back, she is frowning and looks very unhappy, I know that is because of me and find it most pleasurable that she now feels uncomfortable. Smiling smugly I grin at her and take another sip of my beer, now that I am in control of our situation.

"_Nice of you to rejoin us Carla" _states Tony in an amused tone as I take my seat once again at his side. I can feel myself practically scowling at Liam; he really does frustrate me.

There is an uncomfortable silence between us all as the starter is delivered and I am glad the food has finally arrived, it takes the pressure off of feeling you need to make conversation. We all stay silent as we eat and before I know it we have all finished and the awkward silence has returned. After the plates have been cleared our waiter returns to enquire as the mains we would like but Tony takes it upon himself to order for us all, stating that he knows the perfect dish. He insists we will all love it but I know just to be stubborn and awkward Liam will say he doesn't.

Having finished his beer, Liam excuses himself to head to the bar for a refill. Maria makes an excuse to leave also, which leaves just me and Tony. Alone I know he is going to pick me up on my less than friendly behaviour towards him and I am not wrong. Liam and Maria are only just out of sight when he grabs the wine bottle, tops up my glass and asks the question.

"_Is everything ok with you Carla?" _ He asks whilst raising an eyebrow quizzically as he stares at me.

"_Yes, everything is fine" _I lie, reaching forward to grab my wine and take a sip, which becomes more of a gulp because I am nervous.

"_Are you sure Carla, because I can't help feeling there is some tension" _Tony stresses.

Almost choking on my mouthful I give a small cough and place my glass back on the table. I nod and then look at him with a smile as if hoping this will somehow reassure him. He still gives me a quizzical look though and will not stop staring at me. Feeling I might need to give him something more I sigh and then just tell him it's Liam and the factory, that it just has me a little annoyed and nothing more. Again he asks me to confirm I am sure and I nod, what else can I do, it is part true that Liam is what has me so wound up.

"_Everything ok?" _says Maria, just generally I assume as she sits down.

Tony answers her with a positive yes and I can only smile. She seems to be loving this, being wined and dined by the likes of Tony Gordon, where as for me and Liam this is hell. Maybe we should have let them come on a date by themselves, they seem to be getting along like a house on fire. I find myself distracted by the thoughts of me and Liam being alone again while these two are unsuspecting and stare at her laughing and giggling at what ever Tony is saying on mute. I am so transfixed on my wayward thoughts that I don't even realise Liam is back at the table until I snap back to reality at the mention of his name.

"_So Liam, you still not wanting to sell your factory shares to me?" _ asks Tony. The question being very direct as his piercing eyes stare at Liam. He has put him on the spot and he squirms, stutters and then randomly says something about having not really thought about it. Tony and I both know what a load of bollocks that is! It is Maria whose face is a picture though, she looks gob smacked, staring at Liam in shock.

"_Liam are you really going to sell?" _she asks and I am sure I detect a little excitement in her voice. Of course because she is already spending the money. I know that look because I practically invented it. We all wait anxiously to see what he will say to her and again he is stuttering but he never gets chance to answer. Dinner has arrived. Just Liam's luck to be saved by the bell but I doubt he is going to escape the evening without the subject rearing its head again. I start to eat, feeling more relaxed and calmer knowing Liam again feels under pressure. Tony clearly wants a decision and tonight. Now I understand the importance of bringing Maria, she is the pressure point. It is an attempt to force Liam to give in and it might just work.

I thought the main course was also going to be a silent affair but its not. Maria has decided to continue on the previous conversation wanting to know Liam's decision. Tony is keen also. I am just loving watching him sweat, its extremely satisfying and I feel myself burning with desire again to have him. Taking my foot out of my shoe under the table I slowly lift it, careful not to bring any attention to myself. I gently start to stroke it up and down a nervous Liam's leg and I must say he reacts so calmly to my suggestive action. As my toes move higher, with a light touch being delivered through his jeans he is beginning to lose focus. He turns his head to glare at me but I just bite my bottom lip and remain sultry.

"_Well Tony, I suppose if Carla wants you as a partner who am I to say no" _ he eventually answers, with much more confidence than I would have liked. I frown and withdraw my foot. I don't want Tony, I want his money.

"_You don't have to sell all your shares Liam" _I quickly interject.

"_I Know but come on Carla you said it yourself Tony is better for the business" _he replies with a smug and satisfied grin. He knows I haven't gotten my way and I am annoyed.

"_Well that's a deal then" _chirps Tony happily as he raises his glass in a toast. We all follow suit, me being the most reluctant. _"To Underworld and my future business partner" _he declares with a cheers as he smiles at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Riled up and angered I cannot sit through another second of this, in a somewhat bolshy mood I get up from the table, folding my arms and storm away. I don't need eyes in the back of my head to know that Liam is grinning ear to ear but that is just for show. Inside he is dying. Frowning and with a pout I barge through the restaurant door and out into the fresh night air. It is crisp and makes me shiver but I huddle up and take a deep breath as I rest against the restaurant wall. I am so pissed at Liam, how dare he just agree like that. If he no longer works at the factory how am I gonna keep tabs on him and get my claws in. Tears form in my eyes as I suddenly realise how upset I am and I quickly straighten up and wipe them away before I get caught.

Just as well because seconds later Tony is in front of me. His shoes shine up at me where I have my head down and had been staring at the tear splattered path. I can't bear to look at him; I know what it will do to me. Liam makes me burn with desire but Tony just consumes me and I'll be unable to resist no matter what my mood may be. I feel his index finger trace the length of my chin and then with an incredible strength forces me to look up and gazes into his eyes. I know he can see the hurt and instantly I turn away. That intense silence lingers between us as he pulls away and I slowly turn my head back to face him only too aware he is examining me.

I thought she'd be pleased that Liam has agreed to sell to me, after all that is what I thought she wanted. I am more than disappointed in her but I am sure we'll get it sorted later in fact I am certain we will. We are not yet couple enough for me to take her hand and drag her back inside but it doesn't stop me trying. I am surprised to find she doesn't resist and before I know it we are almost back at the table. As we approach I note Liam has suddenly a very sombre look on his face and his little girlfriend just looks confused. No matter what happens over dinner now I won't let him renege on our deal. Come morning when I take the contract to him if he refuses to sign there will be consequences.

Pushing my delinquent thoughts aside I plaster on a fake smile and take my seat. Carla plonks herself down beside me and somehow she has managed to pull herself back together. The expression on her face is hard and she is still frowning but oh god the beauty of her is enough to make it ignorable. She is staring at Liam with an intense heat burning in her eyes but he is avoiding eye contact with her by awkwardly looking around. Obviously it is up to me again to lighten the mood and get everyone socialising as before. I start with the factory but it seems to still be a sore topic, especially for Carla. Doesn't mean I am going to stop talking about it though.

When we are asked if any of us want dessert it is only Maria who seems excited. She orders something chocolaty and Carla rolls her eyes as if the extra course is an inconvenience for her. I order a dessert wine for the table hoping that will please her and I also order a fruit platter as an idea suddenly pops into my head. The waiter nods then scuttles off back to the kitchens.

"_Well can I just say Tony, this has been lovely. Thank you" _says Maria smiling sweetly at me as she takes a sip of her wine. It's not as much of a turn on as Carla drinking hers but I can't help smiling at the hairdresser also. She blushes and smiles back as she puts her wine back down. Seconds later her little eyes light up as her dessert is placed before her and she thanks the waiter and me again.

"_You are most welcome Maria" _ I confidently reply with a smirk.

Picking up a strawberry from the platter I hold it by the stem and twirl it in a mesmerising way between my index finger and thumb. I had hoped it would catch Carla's attention but no, I see I am going to have to do all the work. Lifting my free hand I gently brush her cheek and she turns to face me. In the most intimate way I can I lift the strawberry to her lips, brushing them with it until I whisper for her to bite. Doing as she is told for once she does and pulls away seductively leaning back into her chair and chewing slowly as her eyes sparkle at me.

The evening has been a pleasure and I love that I now have my own way. Tomorrow morning I will be firmly placing myself in the Underworld office and Liam, he can start moving out. The contracts are being drawn up as we speak and come morning he will be signing on the dotted line. I am so excited but am playing it cool, I don't want Carla thinking I can run before I can walk. With her I will take baby steps until I have her eating out of the palm of my hand. I am good for her, very good for her and the sooner she realises this the better. With Liam out of the everyday picture hopefully she will get over this fascination she seems to have with him and will hopefully focus more of her attention on me.

"_Well this has been brilliant" _ I exclaim as we all stand to leave. _"I will see you tomorrow morning Liam" _ I kindly state as I extend my hand to him to shake. With hesitance he returns the gesture but he does not look me in the eye.

"_Carla?" _ I question, only needing to state her name for her to realise what I am asking. She is a clever woman and thinking she will agree to wind up Liam I am wounded when she shoots me down by making the excuse she has to get home. What has she to go home to, other than a lonely and cold double bed? I ask again making sure she is sure she is confident in her decision but she firmly sticks with it. I won't lie I am deeply disappointed but seeing her tomorrow will mean I can work my magic more.

Finally getting home I have never been more grateful to be alone. I stand, resting against the front door for a few minutes appreciating the silence. Shutting my eyes I take a few deep breaths and try to settle all my emotions to a calmer state. I am still furious with Liam for selling and I don't think I am going to get over that any time soon. As soon as he signs that contract tomorrow that is us over. We will have no excuse to be spending time together and neither will get time alone. The thought is enough to break my heart. Feeling distracted, drunk and a little depressed I contemplate opening a bottle of wine and downing more of my sorrows when the door goes. The sudden sound of the buzzer making me jump and I feel a little anxious as my heart flutters at the thought it is Liam.

"_Hello?" _ I question as I answer the call in a stern tone.

"_Carla, its me" _comes the whisper of Liam's voice.

My heart skips a beat and leaves me hesitant to reply. Having left him standing there he repeats himself and I suddenly spring back into motion as I stay silent but press the button to let him in. I can't quite believe he is here and to see me after all that has happened tonight, unless he has only come to fight. That thought saddens me a little so I pop the door open ready for him to come in and rush to the counter to open a bottle of wine.

Liam comes in just as I finish pouring the glass and he is looking somewhat moody and distant himself. I lift the bottle in gesture to offer him but he shakes his head. Pausing just inside the door her stares at me as his expression softens. Neither of us say a word and there is that uncomfortable silence before he slowly starts walking towards me. From my hand he prises away the glass and places it down on the counter that currently separates us. Then he pulls me by the wrist, round it and into his arms. Burying his face in my hair and snuggling against my neck he holds me close to his body and practically squashes me with the strength of his hug.

"_Carla promise me we are not over. I am sorry about the factory and I don't want to lose you"_ I love how close we are but don't know what to say, my feelings towards him are still those of madness. My silence obviously worries him. Pulling away and holding me at arms length he examines me closely and searches my eyes with a desperation for knowing.

"_Carla...If you don't want me to go I won't sign the contract. Just tell me what you want" _


	10. Chapter 10

I pull away from Liam in a state of despair. I can't believe he has asked me to tell him what decision to make, I want him to follow his heart of course but my selfish side desperately wants him and she wants him to stay, forever, with me. I turn away quickly, unable to look at him and bow my head as I desperately try suppressing my inevitable tears but I am not successful. I don't want him to see how upset I am but I suspect he already knows. Obviously I can't see him but suddenly I sense him standing right behind me and then seconds later I feel the soft touch of his hand as it lands on my shoulder. Sniffling back the tears I suddenly change my attitude and pull away from him filled with a provoked and overacted fury. Spinning I glare at him again and want with all my heart for him to stay and make senseless and passionate love to me but my mind is screaming at me telling me to tell him to go. Having put distance between us I feel a little better and more in control. I want to show Liam that he does not have a hold over me, not that it is true at all.

For a long time now I have been in awe of Liam. He's not much older than me but he seems to have such a hold over me. If he would I would let him sweep me off my feet and I would be at his beck and call. Like a slave to Liam's love I am. His touch can make me forgive and forget whilst sending me weak at the knees. And it only takes him to smile to make my heart melt. He is the only one I allow to see the real me and I feel he really knows me. Our chemistry could not be faked and what we have is real passion and love for one another so I don't know why he denies himself the pleasures of actually being with me. He seems content and hung up on slumming it with the street's airheads when in reality he could have everything he needs with me.

"_Do what you want Liam" _ I snap in a somewhat choked voice. It was something I couldn't stop happening. I wanted to seem cool and in control but with my mood choked up and emotional seems to be the way I am delivering my messages. Trying to pull myself together I wait for a response but he just stares at me with wide puppy dog eyes. Folding my arms across my chest I strategically flick my head so that my hair flips behind my shoulders. This is to signify to Liam that I will not weakened, this is his choice and his alone. If he chooses to walk away he loses the factory and me. It is ultimately his decision.

With a groan he rolls his head awkwardly as though he needs to click his neck and then focuses back on me, _"Don't be like that Carla…tell me what you want" _

"_You know what I want Liam" _ I retort with a sudden surge of confidence.

It's all about the chase, the mind games and playing one another. It's how our relationship has always been and even after what happened between us the other day this doesn't seem set to change. He squirms at what I have said. We both know he knows what I want and he doesn't really need to be asking.

"_It's getting late Liam, shouldn't you run off home like a good boy?" _I sarcastically ask. Surely poor little Maria will wonder where he has gotten to at such an hour. He shakes his head in answer and I can't resist coming closer. Having managed to get my hysterical emotions boxed within so I am just acting on spite I move in allowing my hand to rest on Liam's bicep and I push my face in close to his. In a low and seductive voice, the best I can muster I whisper beside his cheek into his ear.

"_Well if you aren't going to run home to Maria you had best make yourself useful here…that is if you 'really' want to?" _ I order and then suggest towards the end with emphasis on the later part of my suggestion in quite a firm controlled tone.

As my hand runs down his arm and goes to slip away he suddenly grabs it and stops me. One of his arms wraps around me and drags my body back to his where he forces me against him and I'm surprised to feel he is aroused already. I gasp as I allow myself momentarily to be melted. See I told you I am powerless to resist my Leebugs. He is a whole hunk of handsomeness and everything my heart desires. Seconds later his lips are touching mine and I want to pull away and resist but after my request of him I feel myself being dragged further into the moment. I can't stop myself as I push him for a deeper connection and he squeezes my body tight, closer up to his as I reach up and comb into his hair with fingers. The moment couldn't be more perfect and I think nothing could ruin it until from his pocket we both feel the vibrations as his phone starts to ring and the tone gradually increases until it is the loudest noise in the room and he breaks away. Breathless and disappointed I stare at him as he lets me go and out of breath himself fishes the mobile from his pocket. I can tell by the expression on his face it is Maria summoning him and it's written all over his face that he is about to break my heart by leaving.

"_I'm sorry Carla" _ He apologises almost convincingly with wide watery eyes before he runs for the door and clicks it open as he answers the call. I hear him call her baby as he disappears and I can't hold it together a second longer. Heading back to the counter quickly I lift the wine glass and gulp down most of the settled contents before rage takes over and with a scream I launch it at the ajar door. It shatters upon impact and stains the wood as the red liquid runs in parallel drips down the length of it. Heaving for breath and with narrowed eyes I am focused on the doorway Liam just exited through and about to cry when I am stopped having caught a glimpse of someone the other side of it.

"_Carla?" _ I call out warily.

It was daring of me but I needed to see if she was alone and I have been in the car park waiting for Liam to leave. I was here and watching when he arrived and was very tempted to go running up the stairs after him but I figured I would let them have a while to get comfortable before setting a cat amongst the pigeons and calling in. I see now that I left it too long. It wasn't until Liam had crossed the car park in a hurry and jumped behind the wheel of his own vehicle though that I realised. Having hurried in and up the stairs thanks to a kind stranger having let me in with them I have heard her scream and the shattering of the glass.

Cue my role I am here purely now to be the shoulder to cry on and the vent for the anger. I will prey on her insecurities surely and manipulate her around to my way of thinking. I know things must have gone sour with Liam and I pity her because she tries so hard with him. All effort is put in where Liam is concerned and no expense is clearly spared. Now I see her though, she has been crying and is on the verge of starting again as she stands in her kitchenette shaking clearly with upset. She is trying to hide it from me though as I emerge clearly and allow myself to step inside, hoping very much that no glass is going to come flying my way. With a smile I look at her and then subtly close the door as she desperately tries to pull herself together and seem demure in front of me.

"_Everything ok?" _ I quiz her with an arched eyebrow to mark the seriousness of the question.

Biting her bottom lip she quickly fetches another glass from the cupboard and selfishly pours herself a helping with out offering a glass to me. She seems stressed and uneasy as her shaking hand returns the bottle to the marble counter top and she takes a sip. We don't make eye contact as I approach her but when I reach out and go to take the wine from her she allows me. Gently I place the glass back on the side and in a bold and daring movement I move in close to wrap my arms around her. She doesn't flinch or try to resist and I am most satisfied to feel her snuggling into my chest, some success at last!

I just hold her, not wanting to do anything to jeopardise the perfection of this moment. I have longed to hold her in my arms like this since I first laid eyes on her; it was just that I had only imagined it happing under much happier circumstances. For tonight Carla can take the lead. Anything she instigates I shall follow up but I will not press or push her for what I want more than the world. Having experienced intimate relations with such a beauty as Carla I would love nothing more than to go through it all again but if tonight is not that night then so be it.

Coming through the front door I am anxious and find a needy Maria waiting for me in her little satin slip. She always wears it to bed when she is expecting me to perform but I am feeling too exhausted and can't concentrate with my head so filled with thoughts of Carla. She approaches me and in her most annoying whiny voice questions where I have been. She knows how much that gets my back up and I have told her before that she needs to trust me. She wraps her arms around my neck suddenly trying to be seductive and I shrug her off. I am now regretting leaving Carla like I did. I am wishing I had stayed with her and now all I can think about is what her and me would be doing right now.

Standing just to one side of the entrance to the kitchen I am now thinking about her all alone at home and intoxicating herself to the highest of levels with red wine. She will be in a state tomorrow at the factory and I am not looking forward to seeing her, especially in the mood she will be. I am not even back in her good books yet and she is still to give me answers as to what it is she wants me to do about Tony's deal. My mind is so pre-occupied that I have completely blocked out Maria and her moaning.

"_Liam are you even listening to me?!" _she screeches. She looks hysterical and angry as I am snapped from my wayward thoughts and turn to look at her, she is on the verge of tears. There has to be a way to defuse this situation. Thinking on my toes I moodily mumble that I am too tired for all this and quickly hurry passed her and up the stairs. Maria is hot on my heels, desperately trying to pluck answers from me but I keep quiet and fly into the bathroom firmly slamming the door and lock it. I get a moment of peace and quiet before Maria is outside and she just won't quit.

"_Liam don't shut me out" _

"_Liam…Liam?…Ok well I'll be in the bedroom" _ she eventually calls out and I am breathing a sigh of relief that she has taken herself to bed. Suddenly I have the urge to sneak back out to Carla but something is holding me back. I do not know why my heart is aching for her but my head is saying no, so confused I start getting frustrated. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror I see how shabby I look and what a mess I am. Stopping I take a good long hard look at myself and I force my myself to make a decision; lie to myself and crawl into bed with Maria or flee and return to Carla?

Finding solace in Tony I am allowing him to take control of my mind, body and soul. Slowly he is knocking through the walls I immediately built up the second Liam walked out earlier. Peeling away from him I gaze up into his dark but bright wide eyes. They are shining with admiration as his lips form the sweetest of smiles. It affects me in a way I didn't think it could and suddenly I am drawn to him. It all happens naturally, our lips touching and the metaphoric fireworks suddenly going off. Caught in the passion I find myself melting at his touch and seconds later I don't know how we've come to be in the bedroom but we are falling into bed. I find him irresistible and in a silky voice he is slowly seducing me. Tony's hands are all over my body as I squirm anxious to feel him consuming me and stealing all the pain and rejection I have deep within me. He is smirking as he cleverly and with little effort strips me of my clothing and does the same to himself. I think the small amount of alcohol I have consumed is helping fuel this and I am grateful, it is just what I need to push Liam from my mind.

Tony with expert precision has slipped inside me with minimal effort and now that he has thrust into me deeply he has taken my breath away. The gasp I have given is in surprise but there is no time to catch my breath before he is covering my mouth with his own and is exploring inside with his tongue with very unique movements. Pushing his arms beneath me he pulls me up off of the mattress so that we are sat up. It gives him deeper penetration and as a result is giving us both greater pleasure. I scream when he pulls part out and then slams me back down on him. It's rough and ready rather than pleasant and gentle as before and somehow I feel addicted to it. Biting my bottom lip I try to suppress my moans but am failing miserably and from the sounds Tony is making it sounds as though he is thoroughly enjoying himself too. My toes curl and my fingers dig into his flesh as I feel myself close satisfaction but we are interrupted with the sudden buzzing of the door and it spoils the moment. It disconnects us and all I was feeling is snatched away and replaced with an indefinable emotion.

I jump off of Tony quicker than I have moved all day and go to slide from the bed when he grabs my wrist. He has a serious but seductive look on his face as he whispers to me but in a firm tone to ignore it and come back to him but a force is calling to me. I know it is Liam I just know it is and so I brake away, dashing to the door in all my nakedness to answer.

"_Carla!" _ Comes his desperate voice the second my finger has pressed down the button and I feel my heart skip a beat. What do I do now; I am caught between the devil and the deep blue sea?


	11. Chapter 11

She lets me in and I take a deep breath before stepping through the main door and heading up the stairs. I am only shocked when I reach the door and see her stood there. Behind her like her shadow is Tony Gordon and it makes my blood boil. She is naked head to toe and just seeing him with his hand's about to touch her exposed flesh makes my skin crawl. Jealousy fills me as I slowly approach the doorway and I know I am frowning hard as I do, so hard in fact my brow actually aches. I storm inside and slam the door shutting the rest of the apartment block and world out. Nervous but itching for a fight whether it be physical or verbal I look to Carla, who is now trying to hide her body from me and I lick my lips nervously as I shuffle uncomfortably on the spot and then look up at Tony. He is smirking and I snarl just waiting for him to say what I know he is dying to but eventually his silence is more effective at winding me up.

"_What's going on?" _ I moodily question, carefully making sure to direct the question at Carla by looking at her again but she avoids eye contact with me by quickly looking away. She does not want to answer me and I sense that she might actually be ashamed that I have caught her sleeping with someone else even though we are not exclusive or official or anything like that.

"_Nothing that concerns you!" _ Tony coldly returns in answer as he narrows his evil eyes at me. I don't appreciate him speaking on her behalf.

Feeling myself getting all choked and emotional I look back to Carla and my state comes out through my broken speech, _"Carla?" _her name is all I use to question her.

She shakes her head, looking more than embarrassed but with a cool confidence that she always has about her, even in the most difficult of situations she folds her arms and hurries away to the bedroom. This is where I would usually go after her and make her see sense, caress her beautiful soft skin with my hands and end up making love to her. Well that is what I am sensing anyway and I have the urge but with Tony blocking my path I am forced to rethink. He is frowning at me hard and obviously is blaming me for Carla's upset. He is wrong though, it is him who is upsetting her, I know it is.

"_Leave Liam" _I order him. I keep my tone cool and calm and hope he takes heed of the warning. I would hate to have to force him out or worse. He continues though to stand his ground with that unattractive stroppy teenager look he always displays on his face when he isn't getting what he wants. I have seen him use it on Carla so many times and without fail she has succumb to it.

"_I mean it, leave" _I warn him again as I edge forward trying to intimidate him but still he fails to learn.

"_I'm not leaving her with you" _He moodily informs me and I can't help but smirk and give a scoff. He has very little choice. All I would have to do is mention this little visit to Maria and he would be in the doghouse. It only takes one little call I tease myself, as the idea is mighty tempting.

"_Just go Liam" _comes Carla's choked voice from behind. I can hear the pain in her voice instantly and Liam is already facing her way so I find myself spinning to face her to see if the expression is as equally painful. She doesn't want him to go really but is making out she does only to pacify me. I want to tell her that if she wants him to stay then he can but I don't want to back down, if I give into her desires and allow him to stay I could lose her and I won't risk it. She has definitely been crying, her mascara is smudged and she stands arms crossed in just a red silk wrap. Her eyes are locked on Liam's and as I look back to him his are on her also. We are now just stuck in an awkward and stubborn stand off, I want Liam gone, Carla wants him to stay and I want her without him forever.

"_The lady has spoken"_ I quip at him.

"_Carla, I'm not going" _he states firmly as he looks passed me to her.

He then makes a move to come forward blatantly wanting to approach Carla and my arm flies up and out to stop him. I will be the barrier and he will get no closer to her than I allow. She has told him to go, as have I and he is refusing to. I do not agree with nor do I like his petulant and stubborn behaviour. One day he will learn the consequences of behaving in such a way.

"_Get out of my way Tony" _ he mumbles as he grabs my arm. He is glaring at me now, such hate present in his eyes. It's almost a threat but doesn't quite hold the vigour so I smirk and give a chuckle. Carla remains quiet as he calls out to her again and I love how she is ignoring him and keeping the eye contact broken. Liam shouts her name again, ordering her to look at him. He is distressed, almost in tears and angry but it works, she looks up at him and I no longer feel so smug.

Her eyes are gleaming with beauty, water filled and she is crying. The odd tear trickles down her cheek and she is quick to wipe it away with a finger. This is something I hadn't anticipated happening; Carla orders me to let him passed and then asks if her and Liam can have a moment. Alone. Shocked but feeling I have no choice but to oblige I nod my head, lower my arm and head in her direction to wait in the bedroom. As I pass her stood there we exchange a glance, she frowns and I do also. I go to shut the door as I watch her approach him and I frown, my eyes narrowing as I examine their closeness. Very suspicious of such actions occurring between them I don't close the door but keep it just ajar where I can stand shadowed and continue to observe.

My heart is aching as I approach Liam but feel like I cannot reach out and touch him in anyway. Frowning I glare at him and pretend that I am annoyed with him for still being here when I told him to go. When he is stubborn and disobedient though I only end up loving him all that bit more. Moody and sulky Liam tugs on my heartstrings and makes my stomach flutter with butterflies. I glance back over my shoulder to the bedroom and cannot see Tony so bravely I make the decision that perhaps a little contact with Liam would not be misinterpreted.

Reaching for his hand he seems shocked and looks at me with wide and upset eyes himself. There is no exchange between us and one isn't needed, the touch of my hand on his is enough for us both to feel that spark that always ignites between us. I don't know why he is here but I need to know, has he chosen me over her. As our hands interlock I can't stop myself from giving him a seductive smile and before I know what is happening he has his arm wrapped around me and is pulling me in close.

"_Why are you 'ere Liam?" _ I question him pulling away before he gets me any closer to him and I lose my senses and control. The question has thrown him, he stutters and hesitates to give me and answer and it sets me off. Angry Carla has suddenly returned.

"_I wanted to see you" _he mumbles eventually as he bows his head and shuffles his feet. He is nervous I can tell because he knows that isn't what I wanted to hear so I am likely now to erupt. Of course I do, but I keep it under control better than I would normally. Folding my arms I continue to glare at him as I think of the perfect way to say what I am thinking right now without shouting and alerting Tony we are on the verge of a fight out here. Eventually after a few flicks of my hair and scoffs as I stand seductively in front of Liam I find my confidence and what I have to say cannot wait another minute.

"_Just to see me Liam? Well if that is all then you can just go" _I mumble sadly.

"_Carla" _he tries to reason with me but I don't want to, I am hurting and he needs to respect that.

Approaching him I move in close, making him wary as I continue to frown. In a loud whisper so I am not overheard I go on, delivering to Liam the most painful thing for him to hear and for me to have to say.

"_I don't want you. Now run on home like a good boy" _I finish, pulling away with a false smirk as I pretend I am pleased with my actions. He stammers again trying to argue with me but I mean business and determined to show him so I turn away and head towards the bedroom. As I reach the door I pause, looking back over my shoulder and pout.

"_Show yourself out" _ I coldly advise before pushing the door open, heading inside and slamming it shut behind me to symbolise that is the end of our conversation for tonight.

"_Has he gone?" _ Tony asks me in the must seductive of Scottish accents and I breathe a sigh of relief as I find myself walking into his open arms, which soon close round me in a possessive manner. I press my cheek against his chest allowing us to have a brief moment of closeness and I am surprised at how comfortable I feel. I feel so much resentment towards Liam that I actually am allowing myself to believe that my future now is with Tony and that I do not care about Liam nor his needs. Nodding I give my answer.

"_He's gone" _it is blunt, precise and sharp and closely followed by a comment from Tony.

"_Good" _ he exclaims in a wickedly low voice as he keeps a tight hold of me.


	12. Chapter 12

No sooner has Liam left us I find myself dragging Carla into the bedroom. She seems distant and upset by his departure but I hope with a little seduction I can take her mind off of all that. She took my hand and followed me with no resistance but now I have her in here she seems cold and unwelcoming. I wrap one arm gently around her waist to pull her in close and my other cups her cheek as I slowly move in to kiss her lips. Ours touch lightly at first and then it slowly develops from a series of quick pecks to a more indulged and passionate kiss. Having numbed her slightly I walk her back with ease towards the bed and when she reaches it her knees buckle and she goes down with very little effort as I tumble on top of her. This is what I want, Carla and all of her, always.

She shuffles back, as we keep kissing, further onto the bed so that she is comfortable and then her hands start unbuckling my belt and undoing my dress trousers as my hands gently caress her breasts, smooth up and down her arms and move in and out of her hair as I cup her head. Carla suddenly has an urgency to be with me, indulging in our activity as we had been before our little interruption. She has no clothing under her wrap and the second she has released me from my trousers I quickly move to shake them off and expose myself to her. My only restraint is my underwear but the material is strained by my erection that is screaming to be released. As I push back down upon her my hands map in a different direction. They rest on the top of her thighs as she lies still beneath me and there is an intense moment of anticipation between us as we are still and then I can take it no more.

As I go down and kiss her again, biting her bottom lip before pushing my tongue passed her lips, my hands glide up and under the silk material until one is grabbing at her hip and the other is caressing her sex. I feel her body tense as I stroke gently and she becomes wet. I am hungry for her and I feel as her fingers gently slip into the elastic of my black boxers and she pulls them down so I spring free. Now we are in an awkward position again as the material becomes a restraint around my legs and I have to move to pull one of my legs out and then kick them off of the other. As naked as Carla the only thing between my skin and hers is that bright red robe. As much as I would like to remove it though it is quite the turn on. It is as if a barrier that symbolises we are not quite ready yet to be a one but we are close. My fingers move and I grin as I pull away and look down at Carla eyes closed and groaning, she is loving it as my finger dips in and out of her teasing with pleasure. This is how I like my women, under me and under my control.

Her moaning becomes more and more often and as I increase the speed at which I deliver and I can tell she is aching to be pleasured properly. In an expert move I have perfected over the years I slip my finger out as I slam my hard arousal into her. It makes her gasp and her eyes fly open in shock as her body convulses but she is not hurt. She looks up at me hovering over her as I gently start to push in and out of her and a gleam of mischief I have never seen before appears in her eyes as she bites down on her bottom lip suppressing her moans. Running on adrenaline I purposely slow down letting her enjoy it for a moment and return to closing her eyes before I decide to surprise her again with another hard fast thrust and then I keep them going, hard and fast, in and out until she screams. Carla is almost spent and so am I but I am not tiring yet and my stamina will not fail me until I have destroyed her and she feels as if she can't walk. Once she has had this properly from me she will never think of Liam again. I will posses her.

I am getting sore as Tony slams in and out but it feels so good I can think of nothing else but the pleasure in the pain and the orgasm I am verging on. He is so talented in the bedroom and like nothing I have ever experienced before and I have had some of those. He keeps teasing, slowing and then taking me by surprise and stealing my breath as he buries himself in me. Now he is kissing me to, practically suffocating me as my fingernails dig into his flesh and the top of his hard fingers push into my shoulders as he pushes to find his release. I can't breathe and am panting and sweating as I find mine and the second I am done the groan I give signifies this as I momentarily experience cramp in my curled toes and then go limp as he pushes one last time and then collapses on top of me.

That was exquisite, the best sex I have had in my life and I could scream it from the rooftops if I wasn't so tired and spent. Who would have thought it of Tony Gordon, a man able to bring me to my knees other than Liam? That's a trigger, I have thought about him and now all those wonderful feelings I have just experienced have been replaced with the resentment I feel for Liam. Tony is caressing my skin still with his sweaty palms and nipping at my breasts with little kisses as my smile fades and becomes a frown. No longer in the mood to be seduced I start to fidget and become restless. Finally pulling out of me Tony's hands glide around my body as I turn and lie on my side and he shuffles in to spoon me as he gently fondles my right nipple and suckles at my neck. I have the urge to push him off but cannot think about that now. I am being brought down off of my high by my feelings for Liam and the sadness that I feel at his leaving when I had him in reaching distance and I let him slip away. With that last thought a tear escapes and runs horizontally across my cheek before soaking into the pillow. I close my eyes and soon drift off to sleep.

Good sex to a woman is like a lullaby to a baby, it sends them straight to sleep. It is a trick I have learnt over the years and with my experience with women it usually tires them enough to sleep solidly for hours even though they have done very little to exhaust themselves. I prop myself up on my shoulder and look over her with a smile. Perfect, I knew she had fallen asleep. Peeling myself away from her I very quietly and slowly remove myself from under the duvet and get dressed. Sneaking across the bedroom in the dark I take one last look back at her from the doorway. She is a most beautiful sight with a little of the moonlight illuminating her where it creeps into the room through the small sliver in the parting of the curtains.

"_Sleep tight beautiful" _I whisper as I close the door and pace across the flat.

Heading outside I feel outraged to see Liam's car still outside in a bay but as I pass it to get in my own I see it is empty. I feel better about this but wonder where he may be and why he has abandoned it on this cold and damp night. It is spitting with rain and as I hurry to my own car I only just get in and reversed out of the spot as the heavens open. My headlights illuminate the path to the gate and I go speeding off as the rain hammers down on my car. I have one goal in mind and that is to find Liam.

I have been walking for an hour or so when I finally turn up soaked head to toe outside my front door. I rummage in my pocket for my keys as the cold rain beats down on me and makes me shudder. Finding them I reach up and slide them into the lock but hesitate for a moment wondering if Maria is sat just the other side of the door, sick to death with worry and about to let me know by giving me a piece of her mind. I walked because I needed time to think and having contemplated everything I still cannot make up my mind as to what I should do for the best. Just as I make the grown up decision that I should go inside and face the music like a real man the sound of an engine and the splashing of a car speeding through puddles stop me. I look up in time to be blinded by headlines as something comes racing around the corner and comes to an abrupt stop beside me.

Partially blinded I only just see in time that it is Tony and he comes thundering around the car and up onto the pavement where he grabs me by my neck and pins me up against the brickwork before I can even try to stop him. His grip is firm and tight almost choking me and meaning that I can't speak. His eyes are wide and dark as he glares at me holding me still. He is riled, angry in fact and I have a tiny bit of fear but I won't let it be known to him. I resist against him, trying my best now to break free.

"_Listen to me Liam. This is your last warning. Stay away from Carla or I will make you pay" _he threatens, spitting at me through gritted teeth before letting go of me.

"_Why, what you gonna do to me Tony?" _I ask firmly.

"_Oh Liam you don't want to find out" _he answers loosening his grip on me so I fall back against the wall.

"_I'm not scared of you" _ I state as I stare at him.

"_Oh you will be Liam. Stay away from Carla. This is your final warning" _he stresses as he lets go of me properly as I stumble back into the wall trying to find my balance.

As Tony gets into his car and races off I quickly grab my keys from the door. I can't deal with his threats and rather more like a mouse than a man I quickly pace along the pavement and once off of Coronation Street I run.


	13. Chapter 13

I can't help the feeling that something is wrong. I have had it since last night when I woke up and found Tony was gone. He hadn't seen me watching from inside the bedroom as he came back in and poured himself a whisky, clearly to steady his nerves before he had come back to bed. I had lay there pretending to sleep as he had crept in beside me, wrapped his freezing cold arm around me and cuddled in close. I just remember I instantly felt sick. I know he wants a wedge between me and Liam and my own stupid stubbornness is allowing him to succeed.

We have been at the office about two hours now and Liam hasn't turned up for work. I suspect he won't after last night but for what reason I assume I will never really know. Sat at my desk which is opposite Liam's, or what was Liam's before Tony claimed it this morning and thrust him to the small desk in the corner, I am only too aware that Tony is observing me very closely. He is moving in, claiming his territory and is happy doing so. We both know that I am sulking but he hasn't said anything. I am contemplating whether I should sneak off for a break and call Liam, just to put my mind at rest that he is ok but the opportune moment hasn't arisen as of yet.

"_Right love I just have to pop out" _States Tony eventually as he gets up and puts his suit jacket on. _"I'll see you later" _he finishes as he kisses my cheek and the second he is out of sight I grab my mobile from the desk swing my chair round and scroll frantically to find Liam's details.

"_Calling me?" _questions a voice from behind, which makes me jump.

I swing round in fear it is Tony as I haven't quite listened properly but am relieved to see that it is Liam, he is here, standing right in front of me. I am ecstatic but hide that emotion and pout at him with a most sultry look. I am not going to forgive him for all he has done so far, especially not agreeing to sign over all of his half of the factory. Slowly he approaches me but I confidently lean back in my chair and await him to make a move, only praying that Tony is far enough away not to catch Liam and I alone again.

"_I told you to go Liam" _I snap at him feeling a surge of confidence.

"_You don't want me to go Carla"_ he whispers leaning in close and I just thank god the office blinds are closed so the staff can't see. I swallow hard suddenly feeling nervous and my palms turn sweaty as I try to resist the temptation before me. That is no lie though, of course I don't want him to go.

Liam's hand reaches up and cups my cheek as I try to turn away from him and avoid eye contact before I am so drawn in by him I end up kissing him and accidentally get caught. There is that magnetic energy between us though taking over and I am finding it ever harder to resist him.

"_Not here"_ I whisper knowing these advances are going to lead something more and I am only too aware all my machinists are just the other side of the wall. Liam gets that cheeky grin and retreats but as soon as I get up on my feet he grabs me, and with just enough force he holds me to back me into the wall. Thrusting forward he pins me there as I stare over his shoulder petrified someone will walk in at any moment.

"_Relax Carla" _he whispers in my ear.

My hands brush down the silky tanned smooth skin of her arms as I douse her neck with saliva suckling away as if I am about to sink my teeth in like a vampire does in a horror movie to the sexy siren. Carla is tense and I sense anxious at the idea of getting caught but I quite like it and am definitely getting a thrill from it. Keeping her pinned against the wall with my body I allow my hands to slowly explore, moving to her chest I cup her breast with my left and my right travels further south. Lucky for me she has chosen today to wear a dress; my hand slips under the hem after stroking gently her thigh and parting her legs ever so slightly. I brush along over underwear with my fingers knowing full well that she is feeling my every movement through the lace but she still fails to relax.

Eventually I work out that she must be resisting me, desperate but only punishing herself as she tries to turn off the turned on feelings she has for me. I proceed on though, hungry to have her and having missed her so much. I won't be scared away from her by some psychopathic Scotsman. Whispering in her ear I tell her all the sweet nothings I should have before and most importantly that I am sorry and that I love her. That is the key I needed. She instantly relaxes and kisses me back hard as I whirl her around and throw her down on the clear desk that Tony has claimed.

She shimmy's back hitching up her dress as she goes and revealing herself ever so slightly as I position myself over her and reacquaint my hands with her body. Teasing her I trail my fingers up and down over her clothing as my other hand combs into her hair to hold the nape of her neck where I pull gently to deliver a little pain with the pleasure. She gasps as her hands reach up and grab my jeans where she proceeds to pull me down on top of her. Our lips meet and then all control of the situation is lost. Carla undoes the button on my jeans and rips down the zip freeing me as I frantically pull at her underwear, eventually ripping it off of her body.

With my palm flat I brush down her body and gently stroke making her moan as we kiss. Playing and teasing I slip a finger inside of her and agonisingly in slow motion I move it in circular motions. Moving in rhythm Carla grinds against my finger until I think neither of us can bear a second more. Gasping as I remove my finger ready to make the transition and slip in to her she digs her nails into my arms where she is gripping tightly as she whispers my name sounding breathless. I thrust into her for the first time, hard and fast and then ease up a little, slowing the motion to add to the pleasure I am delivering. Her hands move up into my hair and tug gently as we work up a rhythm and start to get sweaty. Carla is panting as I speed up again and strive to push deeper inside of her.

So distracted neither of us are aware of our surroundings or what is going on around us. Lost in the passion Carla is biting her bottom lip to suppress any screams and keep quiet but the clenching of her fingers into my buttocks makes me only too aware how much she is enjoying me. Speeding up again I cause more friction between us and feel her tensing and tightening around me as she comes ever closer to that orgasm I can't wait to give her. Grabbing at her breast and kissing her neck, cheek, ear and anywhere else my lips come into contact with I try to find my own release of which I know I am not far from.

I can't believe that I left the all important business deal at the factory. I almost reached the solicitor when I had realised I hadn't bought the papers with me. Having made the decision I have returned to the factory after having rescheduled the appointment for a later date. Carla has seemed so down today, I know why but I really should try and take her mind off of it so I am thinking an early finish, nice dinner and then a night of passion if I can wangle it. Feeling confident and loving that Liam seems to have gotten out of the picture after understanding the little warning I gave him last night I head back into the factory.

"_Back so soon Mr Gordon" _states Fiz as I walk in and all I can give her is a tight lipped smile. I really despise this personal touch Carla allows her staff to take with the more senior of us and it is definitely something I intend to change and soon.

My stride is broken as I approach the office door and I hear faint moaning. Slowing I come to a halt just outside the door and peer in to catch a glimpse of something that horrifies and greatly annoys me. Liam is hovered over Carla pleasuring her upon my desk and as I stand idly by watching them for a mere few seconds before I can feel my blood boiling. Furious I slide back the door and walk in, which to my surprise fails to distract them. Slowly I come up beside them and then halt when I reach the desk edge.

"_Hello Carla" _ I firmly state as I frown down at her the second she opens her eyes.

Liam freezes on top of her and she stills becoming red faced and I know she is panicking and feeling very vulnerable pasted to a desk almost naked. Scrambling Liam eventually pulls out of her and stumbles backwards as he tries to conceal his erection as Carla sits up and smooths down her dress to conceal what seconds ago had been on show to both us men in the room. They both seem embarrassed but it is not Carla I am furious with, it is Liam. Giving her a disapproving look I turn my back and head over to Liam. Getting up right close in his face I whisper with vengeance that he will regret returning but I don't make enough of a drama of it for Carla to hear what is said. His eyes widen in fear and like a scared little lamb he zips up his jeans and runs. All the confidence he had obviously been feeling upon returning to the factory has been drained from him and now alone with Carla I turn my attention back to her.


	14. Chapter 14

I am not angry with her but circling the desk like a shark I let her feel a little apprehensive about how I might punish her. I have a very wayward thought about how I would like to punish her but with the staff outside it would not be in my best professional interest to carry out such a task. She is standing now staring at me and I can see she is feeling wary. Walking up to her I feel her flinch upon me gently grabbing her arm. Lowering down to her ear I whisper;

"_I am not mad at you Carla" _ I say keeping my voice soft and low before I retreat and she her wide fearful eyes droop a little as her tense body relaxes.

The sudden noise heard from out on the factory floor makes me glance at the clock and seeing that it is actually the end of the working day I am overjoyed. Having sat in silence with Carla all afternoon I am looking forward to getting her home to either mine or hers to confront her about the messy situation I walked in on earlier. That brute of a boy Liam is really getting in my way and as long as Carla continues to hold a light for him I can see he will remain a problem. The best solution to this is not compromise or understanding, it is disappearance and I will stop at nothing to rid my life and hers of such a pest. She is infatuated by him and I am convinced she is continuously thinking about him and no doubt all the pleasurable things he can, could and would do to her but surely I can replace those desires and conform them into thoughts of me.

Getting out of my chair and standing by my desk I shut down my computer and shrug into my suit jacket as Carla continues to stare at her computer screen. She seems deep in thought but isn't doing any work nor does she appear to be concentrating as if reading or planning. Reaching across the desk I pull the cord on her little desk lamp and she magically jumps back to life. The blue glare from the screen must have lulled her into a state of contemplation and then the sudden change in surroundings has woken her.

"_Coming home Carla?" _ I ask but she shakes her head and starts typing away on the keyboard.

"_I need to finish this" _she answers but what 'this' is I really do not know because it has not had her attention all day until now. Sighing I know I can't say anything about it and so I bid her farewell but request her company for dinner at mine. She nods in acknowledgement but I don't know that she had taken in all the details. Frowning I stare at her and cough to get her attention.

"_So seven then?" _ I question looking for confirmation as she looks up. Her expression notifies me she is confused. _"Dinner Carla. Mine at seven yes?" _

"_Yes, yes I will see you then" _she hurriedly replies.

The second Tony is gone I let out a deep breath. It was way too close for comfort being caught so compromisingly earlier and then having had to spend an afternoon with Tony has caused great discomfort. I have been itching to message Liam and call him back here to finish what he had started earlier. He has set a fire burning and the desires accompanying it need to be fulfilled by him and only him. Pushing my chair back I reach to the shelves at the side of my desk and from the box file I pull out the concealed bottle of vodka that I hide there. Unscrewing the lid I sit back against the leather of my chair and take a sip instantly feeling the calming affect it has on my body and I close my eyes remembering fondly the sound of Liam's voice from earlier.

"_Don't get too drunk now Carla" _ I hear him say but it is so realistic I feel the need to open up my eyes.

Darkness surrounds the office, the only light now provided by those on in the office and I can only see the workspace of the factory floor in shadow. I swear I see something move and stare at the doorway waiting for a shadow or something to appear but end up jumping when a voice from behind catches me unaware. I feel a warm breath brush my ear and then two hands lightly reach out and are placed on my shoulders before I can turn to look. I tense upon contact and can feel my poor heart beating erratically as I clutch to the vodka bottle. I want to turn round and look up to see whose company I am in because I did not acknowledge the voice previously but fear stops me.

"_I want you Carla" _they whisper in my ear and my fear turns to excitement. I know that voice so well it is my Leebugs.

Under my grip I feel Carla relax and know that I might have taken her a little by surprise but that was the idea. When I had walked in I had noted how disappointed she had looked sat in the dim light of the office and I knew it was because like last night she thought I had gone again. I am wise to Tony Gordon and what he is up to and it will be over my dead body that he will come between Carla and me right now. Removing my hands from her I move round to her side as she swivels in her chair to face me. There is an intense moment between us as our eyes meet and then she reaches forward grabbing my t-shirt and pulling me on to her.

Caught unaware by the action I stumble and fall on to her where our lips instantly meet and a kiss cannot be avoided which I suspect was her intention. Grabbing at her I try to steady myself without ruining the moment and find my hands once again on her thighs. Easing gently I move upwards, parting her legs ever so slowly as my hands travels until I am pushing her skirt upwards to reveal her with underwear still missing from earlier and I am even more turned on.

"_Factory full of knickers and you still aren't wearing any" _I joke speaking against her lips. She giggles, that dirty giggle I love and tells me to shut up and kiss her. Strategically I brush with my index finger parting her until I can slip inside and when I do she moans pleasurably against my lips as I break off our kiss to catch a breath. One hand is still very much gripping my shirt but her other is gently stroking my arm as I work my magic and feel her getting wetter and wetter with every movement I make.

The chair puts us in a very uncomfortable position; slipping out of her I scoop my hands round and under her bottom as I hoist her up and into my hips to carry her to somewhere more comfortable. It wasn't a thoroughly thought through plan as I glance around trying to spot somewhere suitable. Anxious Carla is becoming frustrated but ravenousness as she kisses away at my neck and grinds against me. Reaching my ear she whispers with aggression to use the desk and bursting to have her myself I throw her down ignoring what might be in our way.

Unbuttoning my jeans quickly I smile down at Carla as she fidgets impatiently laying flat on the desk with her chest heaving. I want her as bad as she wants me and our attraction to one another is certainly magnetic. As my jeans slip down my legs I push my boxers down and over my erection that springs free and approach Carla with her legs dangling over the desk edge where I ram inside her with no hesitation. It results in a scream as she sits up to give me deeper access and wraps her arms loosely around my neck. Pumping away into her I kiss her neck as she kisses mine. The pleasure she is feeling is ecstatic. It is safe to say that Carla and I have broken through that sexual tension barrier that had been building between us and now I know why all of the feelings were so intense.

She is as sweaty as me as I come to my climax and my heart is beating so hard and fast with excitement it is actually painful. I whisper her name breathlessly into her long tangled hair as I claw at it whilst trying to regulate my increased breathing. Carla has collapsed against me and I hold her gently with my unoccupied hand and refuse to let go of her. She is exhausted when her phone starts ringing so loudly it shatters the moment. She pulls away from me with urgency and glances over to the clock that reads seven thirty. Gasping she moves quickly pushing me away with sweaty palms so that I stumble backwards and almost fall to the floor caught up in my own jeans that restrain my ankles. As I re-clothe my body Carla dashes to her desk and snatches up her mobile and bag. She doesn't answer the call but shouts back to me as she goes running from the office to lock up.

Breathless and knowing Tony will have a million questions as to why I am not on time for dinner I run out onto the cobbles and to my car panicking. Climbing into the drivers seat I throw my handbag on and mobile down on the passenger seat and back out onto the street without looking. Speeding away I hope Liam will understand that I am acting on fear more than anything. This time we have been lucky not to be caught but I can't shake the feeling that upon arrival at Tony's he will suspect what I have been up to. Frantically in my head whilst desperately trying to concentrate on the road I try to think of a believable excuse.

Carla didn't see me but I was waiting in the shadows just outside the factory. She had run out rosy cheeked, seeming flustered and panicked. I had my suspicions about what may be going on and I have just had those confirmed as Liam has sauntered out. Narrowing my eyes at him I watch as he locks the factory and whistles as he slowly steps down into the street. Following him I stay paces behind in the shadows but keep him in sight. Thinking stupidly that he would head straight home to Maria I am surprised to find him heading off of the street and am eager to find where he is heading. It is when we finally reach a place in the Quays that I note we aren't far from Carla's and I get an idea of Liam's plans. Well I can assure him of one thing, he won't be waiting for her when she gets home tonight. Quickening my pace I come up right behind him as he passes under the tram bridge.

"_Hello Liam" _I greet him as I catch him off guard, grab him and pin him up against the cold brickwork. His eyes widen in surprise as he struggles against me but I am grinning like a cheshire cat because I am going to enjoy delivering this warning.


	15. Chapter 15

Arriving at Tony's I pull up into a parking space outside the flats and take a minute to try and relax. A few deep breaths later I get out of my car and rush over to the door to press the call button to his flat. Looking up I realise no lights are on and getting no answer I draw to the conclusion that he has gotten bored of waiting for me and has either gone out or worse gone in search of me. Panicking thinking he might be heading out to mine I quickly return to my car and whiz out of my spot and away.

As I drive I start to feel very anxious and am not really paying attention to the road. It is only when I almost fail to stop at the red light in front of me that I sit waiting for it to change to green and take a few deep breaths to remind myself that I must remain calm. After all I have nothing to panic about, it is not like Tony is going to arrive at mine and find Liam stood outside, well I hope not anyway. Composing myself I set off again, slowing down this time and trying to keep a clear head as I scan my surroundings trying to spot him.

Liam is squirming as he tries his best to break free from my grasp but he is failing miserably to overpower me as usual. He really ought to have learnt by now that he will never win against me, I am by far superior over him. Holding him tight and crumpling his t-shirt in my hand I shove him back up against the wall and think through clearly what I actually want to do to him. I was just going to beat him to pulp but he'll probably only turn up to show Carla my handy work and make everything worse so I try to resist the thought. Roughing him up a bit though won't hurt. Clenching my free fist I am just building myself up to deliver a blow when a car pulls up alongside us and comes to an abrupt halt before I hear her voice calling out.

"_Oi!" _ She calls and before I have even turned around Carla is out of her car and hurrying over to us.

That second I let go of Liam and he stumbles back as I turn to face Carla. She looks angry and I sense she certainly isn't in the best of moods about how she has found us. Even frowning she still radiates beauty as she stops, juts out her hip and places her arm on it before clearly addressing not only me but Liam too.

"_What the hell is going?" _she demands.

Both of us are lost for words as her eyes widen expectant of an answer. Liam begins to utter something and so I quickly speak up so as to tell my version of events first. I explain to Carla how I was just having a word with Liam but it does not seem to appease her. Peering passed me she looks to Liam for explanation and it surprises me that he shrugs his shoulders and actually takes responsibility advising that he was winding me up. Still Carla doesn't look convinced though. I am quick to try and confirm his story and then feel I must apologise before he does.

"_Sorry darling" _I quickly chirp up in an attempt to appease her.

"_Liam, get in the car!" _she snaps flicking her arm out to gesture towards her vehicle and I want to growl but refrain as she slowly walks towards me. Coming up really close to me all I can smell is the overwhelming scent of her recently sprayed perfume and it drives me wild. Catching Liam watching us from the front passenger seat out of the corner or my eye I wrap my arm around her and pull her in close. Pressing my lips hard against hers I give her a kiss and then as I pull away I look over to Liam with a mischievous glint in my eye whilst whispering to Carla seductively that I will wait for her at her flat.

"_Go home Tony!" _she stresses through gritted teeth as she pushes away from me and gives me an unimpressed expression before hurrying away to her car. It is him, coming between us again and I feel my blood boil as she gets in the driver's seat and whizzes away. Frustrated and annoyed I groan loudly whilst clenching my fists before returning to my car. In a thunderous mood I drive off, solely focused on how I am going to correct this situation.

Carla isn't being talkative at all, she seems distant and moody as she just runs through the motions of driving me back to Coronation Street to drop me home to Maria. I sit and sulk beside her, after our encounter at the office, home with Maria is the last place I actually want to be. Carla pulls up outside the house and I glance up to see the bedroom light on and see the shadow of Maria moving about inside. Turning to face Carla I find her staring at me as if to say 'well get out then' but I don't; instead I lean over, grab her and kiss her hard. At first she tries to resist but she can't and soon she breaks away breathlessly with a smile. Then before I can even say a word she has the car in gear and her foot hits the accelerator.

Getting back to hers we only break away from one another long enough to get out of the car, before we reunite with a kiss up against the boot. I can't keep my hands off of her, anxious to have her and ready to rip her clothes of here and now in the car park. She is not shy, letting me push her down onto the boot she fumbles her way down to the bulge in my jeans where she squeezes. She knows full well it is painful for me but also most pleasurable. I whisper in her ear that this is enough of her teasing and pull her along behind me to the door where I slam her hard up against it and kiss. I want her so badly and she knows that only too well. With her keys grasped in her hand she twists round and unlocks the door which we almost fall through as we try again to become reacquainted with our previous position. Stumbling up the stairs she is grinning by the time we reach her flat door. I gently pin her against it, my lips kissing hers softly, one hand scooped into her hair at the back of her neck, the other resting in the small of her back as I pull her pelvis into mine and push my arousal against her but then we are rudely interrupted by my phone ringing.

"_Leave it!" _ Carla whispers but I can't. I know exactly who it will be and if I ignore it I will be in trouble when I have to return home.

"_I can't Carla. I'll just be a minute" _I insist as I back away from her but keep her close to the door.

As I talk to Maria, telling her that I am discussing the sale of my shares with Tony, Carla turns and slips the key into the lock. Opening the door she heads inside as I watch her, trying my best to focus on all Maria is saying. Carla stands opposite me as if she has just opened the door to me calling round. Reaching to her side she slowly starts to pull down the zip on her dress and bites her lip seductively knowing full well she is distracting me from my conversation and causing me to trip up. Every word I am trying to say I am stuttering and by the time she has slipped her dress halfway down her body to reveal her bra I am unable to even string a sentence together. We both know that what is left under the material still covering her is bare and drooling I try to hang up on Maria as Carla lets the dress slip to the floor. She steps out of it as I pull the phone away from my ear with Maria still screeching at me, I know I will suffer the consequences of ignoring her later but for now Carla has my attention, all of it. Leaning forward she kisses my cheek and I feel my knees go week as she whispers; _"Go home to Maria Liam" _

Then she slams the door in my face and it is obvious our night is over. She is clearly in a foul mood, which must be my fault. Sighing deeply I place my head against the door and call through to her that I am going but she doesn't reply.

"_See ya then Carla!" _ I call out before turning and leaving hers. I can't deny I am frustrated, sexually frustrated and I am annoyed with myself for just messing up a chance with Carla. Our sexual chemistry is just so good that I know we should be together but I won't show Carla she has the control and that I am weak to resist her, after all that is what she wants, me, Liam Connor to fall at her feet and be hers only. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I stop and look outside before having a second thought. I realise now that if I don't turn back now and show Carla I will fight for her and to be in her bed that Tony will win, and I don't want that. Making the snap decision I turn to head back up when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"_Going somewhere?" _ Asks a voice as I reach the bottom of the stairs in Carla's building. I only just turn to see who is there when Tony whacks me hard.


End file.
